Pokemon Z: The Re-Awakening of Land's Wrath
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: Iris and Cilan meet each others in the Nalire Island and they decide to participate the pokemon tournament. But then a legendary Order pokemon starts to re-awake and Iris and Cilan must rescue this pokemon. Wishfulshipping because opposites attracts.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon Z: The Re-Awakening of Land's Wrath**

Prologue

Sun set and dyed the sky with beautiful color. Pokemons were searching food or did something else as important in the small island before they would go to sleep. The silentest place of the island was a cave which decorated entrance inspired awe and thats why pokemons didn't go to the cave. Unfortunately some of people didn't feel awe... There was a flash of light and Claydol and two humans, a man and a woman, stood there. Man had short brown hairs, green uniform, black shoes, white gloves and white mask. He also had a gray bag in his hand. Woman had long and curly blonde hairs, green top, black miniskirt, black high heels, white gloves and black mask. Woman grabbed a pokeball and said: "Well done, Claydol. Return but be ready when we need you." Man and woman walked together into the cave and down the stairs with flashlights until they arrived to the open hall. Walls of the hall were decorated with ancients written characters and pictures. The far end of the hall was a staircase. Stairs led to the podium and there was an altar and a big snake-like statue. They looked around for a while. "Can you feel it, Elliot? The power which flow in this island. In this hall!" woman gasped. "Don't be theatrical, Agaue," Elliot scolded her and he took a tablet computer from the bag: "We have a job to do." Agaue just snorted, took a camera and started to took pictures of the hall. Soon Agaue stopped taking pictures and studied the computer screen over the Elliot's shoulder. "Anything new?" Agaue asked. "Actually yes," Elliot said with a thoughtful tone: "The level of the power we are looking for has rose slightly after we enterd the hall. It must know that we are here but because it hasn't show itself, it doesn't think us as risk... yet." "Oh really?" Agaue snorted and glanced at the altar and the statue: "Would we check that altar? How would it react to that?" Elliot looked up at the computer screen on the podium. "No idea but we will check it," Elliot decided and got up the stairs Agaue after him. When they stepped on the podium, eyes of the statue started to glow weakly as green and ground shook slightly. Elliot chuckled: "Well well... Looks like we got a warning. It doesn't want us to the altar because it rose the power level. "Oh, I'm so scared," Agaue said artificially. "Let's go," Elliot put the computer back to the bag: "The information we got must analyse carefully." Before they left, Agaue glanced at the statue and smirked: "Don't even think that we are going to run away. We come back and then yours powers belong to us... Zygarde."

Deep under the ground was a creature with a green aura. It opened it's eyes and predicted that it should be called again...


	2. An unexpected meeting

Chapter 1

"Look Axew!" Iris gasped and leaned little bit over the railing so she would see better their destination: "It is the Nalire Island!" The small Tusk pokemon's head appeared in Iris's hairs and it stared the island with awe. Iris and hers pokemons had done a long journey in the Johto region but when Iris heard about the tournament in the Nalire Island which is arrange because of a legendary Dragon – type pokemon. Then Iris had got a ticket to the next ship which would sail to the Nalire Island. "Great, soon we hear more about this legendary dragon pokemon!" Iris chuckled with eagerness. "Ax-axew!" Aew nodded happily. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are arriving to the Nalire Island. Thank you for traveling with us and welcome again," announcement told. "Sounds like we should go to get my luggages," Iris stated and left the ship's deck. Just after they had left the ship's deck, a person came to the deck with his luggage. He stared the island seriously.

"Aah! Finally the ground under mine feet," Iris stated when she jumped over the two last stairs. Axew jumped out of the Iris's hairs ja sniffed air curiously. "Let's go, Axew," Iris said: "Let's search the Pokemon Center and then we could go to check the tournament arena." "Axew! Axew!" the Dragon type pokemon nodded and climbed into Iris's arms. They walked around town and searched the Pokemon Center. "Hmmm... Where would it be? I think I should ask for somebody..." Iris thought. Suddenly Axew jumped from Iri's lap and ran away. "AXEW!" Iris yelled and ran after Axew. Axew was enought slow so Iris can follow Axew but he was enoght fast that Iris didn't got him. Finally Axew climbed on the edge of the fountain and started to drink. "Axew, you... Was you just thirsty?" Iris sighted: "Well, drink in peace. The we continue to search." Just then Iris noticed an another pokemon which also drank from the fountain. A canine pokemon has long white fur and black paws. "Wow!" Iris gasped: "What is that pokemon?" Iris's sudden voice made a canine pokemon rose it head and it stared at Iris and Axew. "Hello," Iris greeted the pokemon: "What pokemon are you? Do you have a trainer?" The pokemon just tilted it head. "Furfrou! Was you here?" a boy's voice was heard. Iris, Axew and Furfrou turned to face the boy. Iris's eyes widened when she recognized him. Just then the boy noticed Iris.

"Iris?"

"Cilan?"

**Argh! Sorry, this chapter was quite short...**


	3. Something old and something new

Chapter 2

"Cilan! What are you doing here?" Iris asked for her a former traveling partner. "Me... Well..." Cilan said unsurely but finally answered: "I'm come here because of my younger brother." "Your younger brother? You mean... Chili or Cress?" Iris asked. "Neither of them is not my younger brother. I'm... the youngest of trio, unfortunately," Cilan sighted as embarrassed but continued to exxplain: "I know that I hadn't told about him but I have a third brother. I got a call and I heard that he had had an accident so that's why I'm here." "Really? Is he alright?" Iris gasped. "I heard that he is alright," Cilan said: "But he has a broken arm." Furfrou observed carefully Iris next to Cilan. "Is Furfrou yours, by the way?" Iris asked. "Yes, it is," Cilan glanced at Furfrou with smile: "I captured it a short time ago." Cilan said to Furfrou: "Furfrou, Iris is a good friend of mine. She is very kind to pokemons." Furfrou leaned closer to sniff Iris's extended hand. "Nice to meet you, Furfrou," Iris said with smile. "Frouu..." Furfrou said. "By the way Cilan! Have you heard about the legendary dragon pokemon in whose honor the tournament is held?" Iris asked suddenly. Cilan flinched: "You mean... Zygarde?" Iris stared Cilan: "Zygarde? Is it a name of the pokemon?" Cilan said nothing, he just turned around and nodded his head to the statue which depicted a serpent pokemon. There was a text on the statue's stand: _Zygarde, the Order pokemon and the lord of nature._ "Wow..." Iris gasped: "It looks strong. But what that _the lord of nature_ means?" "It is told that Zygarde observe those who destroy nature and punish them," Cilan explained. "Really? That's good. The desrtoyers of nature deserved to get punishment," Iris stated. Suddenly she fell silent and stared Cilan. "Cilan... Do you know something about Zygarde?" Iris asked. He flinched and turned to face Iris. "Well..." Cilan said unsurely: "A little bit." Then Cilan smiled: "Iris. Because you are interested about the tournament, what if we should go to look the battle arena?" "Um... Okay but first I would like to search the Pokemon Center," Iris said. "Okay! Follow me. I saw the center in one of the street a short time ago," Cilan said and waved his hand, inviting Iris to follow. Iris followed him but she glanced the statue once and then ran after Cilan.

"What?!" Iris stared Nurse Joy: "Is the Pokemon Center full?" "Unfortunately yes," Nurse Joy said with an apologetical look: "Because of the tournament and the Feast of Peace every room of the center are booked. I'm so sorry." "What is the Feast of Peace?" Iris asked. "It is the feast which is held after the tournament. Then celebrated peace achieved by Zygarde," Nurse Joy explained. "Really? Tell more!" Iris begged. "Hey Iris!" Cilan said suddenly. Iris turned to face Cilan: "What now?" "I just..." Cilan sounded quite unsure but continued: "Because the Pokemon Center is full, would you like to... come to us during the tournament?" "To you?" Iris and Axew stared Cilan. Cilan started to explain: "You see, my grandparents live in this island and they have a big house. You could use one of their guestrooms." "Wow! Really?" Iris surprised. "Yes but first I should talk about with my grandparents," Cilan said and turned to leave: "I go to phoning them." "Okay! I wait here," Iris shouted after him.

Iris and Axew sat in the lobby until Cilan returned. "It's dealed. You are welcome to us," he said with a smile. "How great!" Iris exclaimed but then she said with a calmer tone: "I mean: your grandparents are very kind." "Yes..." Cilan smiled slightly embarrased. "So, could we go to check the battle arena?" Iris asked. "Good idea! Let's go!" Cilan said and they left the Pokemon Center.

Cilan and Iris walked together in silence and meanwhile Axew, Pansage and Furfrou went on ahead of them. Finally Cilan opened his mouth: "So... How your journey has proceed in the Johto region?" Iris flinched: "I'm sorry, I was in mine thoughts... The journey of mine and mine pokemons proceeds well, thanks for asking. We also got a new friend: Gible." "Gible?" Cilan gasped surprised: "It is an unevolved form of Garchomp!" "That's right," Iris smiled: "Listen, could we battle today? Is Furfrou a good battler?" "Well, we just met a short time ago but Furfrou is a strong battler. I accept your challenge!" Cilan smiled when he suddenly stopped. "Cilan? What's wrong?" Iris asked when she notices Cilan's slightly painful expression. Pokemons had also noticed this and Pansage and Furfrou started to verify that their trainer has everything alright. "It's alright," Cilan said finally: "My head just ached a little bit. Nothing else." "I wish that you are not becoming sick," Iris said with a concerned tone. "Hopefully not," he chuckled but thought: "I wish that this isn't it..."

Finally they arrived to a place where the tournament would be considered. There were also trainers with their pokemons registering for the tournament. "Wow! This arena is great!" Iris admired. The arena was full of different size rocks and rough ground. "And here are rules of the tournament," Cilan pointed to a poster which was described in Flygon, Garchomp, Hydreigon and Sandslash. Cilan read: "The rules of the tournament of the Feast of Peace: Trainers participating in the tournament only one pokemon. Pokemons must be either a Ground or Dragon type. The battle is over when one of the pokemons can't continue to battle. The grand prizes are Revival Herbs, the medal of peace and place of honor in the Feast of Peace." "Let's see, I have Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite and Gible which could participate to the tournament," Iris thought: "I think I choose... Gible! It could get good experiences." "I participate with Stunfisk then," Cilan stated. "Why pokemons must be either a Ground or Dragon type?" Iris thought out loud. "Because Zygarde is a Ground/Dragon type," Cilan answered. "I see," she said: "Hey Cilan. Would you tell me more about Zygarde?" "Umm... I don't know anymore about Zygarde. But what if we would now register for the tournament?" Cilan said, quickly changing the subject and went to got application. Pansage and Furfrou went after him. Iris stared confusedly after him. "What's wrong with him?" Iris wondered. "Axeew," Axew only shrugged as an answer.

There was a cafe next to the tournament place. A certain person was drinking a tea and minding his own business. But then he noticed Cilan and Iris and started to observe them.

"Okay Iris," Cilan said after they had return registrations: "We should go to us. It's a late afternoon already." "Fine with me. Where your grandparents live?" Iris asked. "We must return back to the Pokemon Center. I decided with my grandparents that we would be sought from there," Cilan answered and then the whole group went towards the Pokemon Center. When they arrived to the center, Cilan pointed his finger at a car and said: "Our ride is over there." Iris noticed a black limousine and a man. The man has light brown hairs and moustache and he was wearing a gray suit. Man greeted Cilan and Iris: "Good afternoon, young master Cilan. And this lady is your friend which you mentioned on the phone, I presume." "Good afternoon, Edward. They are Iris and her partner Axew," Cilan told. "Nice to meet you," Iris smiled. "It's my pleasure, miss Iris," Edward smiled friendly and opened a car door: "Get into the car, please." Cilan, Iris and pokemons got into the car and soon they were on their way over to Cilan's grandparents. Soon the car arrived to it destination. "Here we are," Edward informed after he stopped the car and opened a car door. "Thank you for bringing us here, Edward," Cilan thanked and just then Pansage rushed out of the car. Nobody had time to even react before two familiar monkey pokemons joined Pansage. "Pansear and Panpour?" Iris stared at three monkey pokemons who greeted each others happily. "Welcome back, Cilan." Iris and Cilan noticed Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress. "Hello again," Cilan smiled to his brothers: "Look who I met on my way here." "We already heard about this," Cress said and turned to face Iris: "Nice to see you again." "Hello! How's it going? We heard that you was traveling in the Johto region," Chili grinned and waved his hand. "Yes. I saw many new pokemons there," Iris told. "That's cool," Chili chuckled. "You had a good timing," Cress commented: "Fiona is just preparing a tea. Come on, let's go to wait in the living room." "Sounds good," Iris said with smile and followed Chili and Cress toward the house. Suddenly Axew yelled with a worried tone. "Axew? What's wrong?" Iris asked but then she noticed Cilan who was on the ground on his knees and was holding his head. "Cilan!" Iris exclaimed worriedly and ran next to Cilan. Chili and Cress had also noticed the situation and ran to their brother to check if he was alright. "Cilan! What's wrong?" Cress asked and grabbed Cilan's shoulder. "Should I call help?" Chili asked with concerned tone. "N-no..." Cilan finally answered: "There is no need... It went over already..." "Headache again?" Iris studied Cilan. "Yes... Just a headache," Cilan answered with weak smile and got up. "Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe you should get some rest," Cress proposed but Cilan shook his head. "I feel much better," Cilan claimed and removed Cress's hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to be concerned althought you would get a rest. We are not going to take Iris away for you," Chili grinned and winked to Cilan. Cilan and Iris's faces turned to red and Cress glared their red haired brother. "Oh yes! The tea!" Cress said suddenly and turned to face Cilan and Iris: "Let's show the way to the living room for Iris." "Sure! Let's go, Iris," Cilan said and followed his brothers toward the front door. Iris watched as concerned the light green haired boy before she followed triplets. "Cilan... Are you sick?" Iris thought.


	4. The story of peace

Chapter 3

Iris followed the triplets on the way to the house through the living room. Axew sniffed air curiously and scrutinized a new enviroment. "Your grandparents's house is really big," Iris noted. "Yes, this is," Chili stated: "At least it is enought big for us." "Chili!" Cress and Cilan snapped. The redhead just rose his hands calmingly and grinned. "This is the living room..." Cress said finally and opened a door. Just then something small and brown rushed through the door. It ran around the youngs for a while until it stopped and revealed as Lillipup. "Hello, Lillipup," Cilan smiled and picked the Puppy pokemon up. "Lilli-bark!" Lillipup greeted and started to sniff Iris's hand. "Aww, how cute!" Iris giggled when Lillipup licked hers hand. "It meet happily new people and it love to get everyone's attention," said somebody behind of the youngs. Everybody turned and noticed gray haired and gray bearded man who has red eyes and dark suit. "Long time no see, grandfather," Cilan greeted the man with smile." Man also smiled: "It is nice that you decided visit us, Cilan. And I presume that this young miss is a person you mentioned before." "Correct," Cilan turned to face Iris: "Iris, allow me introduce our grandfather, Timothy Corosa. Grandfather, this is Iris. She is my friend from the Dragon Village in the Unova region." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Corosa," Iris said friendly. Just then Axew's head popped out of the Iris's hairs. "And this is Axew," Iris introduced hers small Dragon type pokemon. "I'm also happy to meet you, miss Iris and Axew. My grandchildrens bring their friends here so seldom," Timothy said while Lillipup climbed on his shoulder. "Lilli-bark," Lillipup barked like it has confirmed man's words. "Excuse me but tea is ready, Mr. Corosa," a middle-aged woman, who is wearing a dark blue dress and a white apron and hers hairs was tied in a bun, informed at the door of the living room. "Thank you, Fiona," Timothy said and motioned the youngs enter to the living room. "Does my wife feel any better?" Timothy asked for Fiona. "Little bit but Mrs. Corosa isn't a sociable mood," Fiona answered: "I will get her a tea to her room." Timothy nodded and sat down in the armchair. "Just a small word of warning about our grandmother," Chili whispered to Iris: "She is actually a nice woman but she is very grumpy when she has stress. And lately she had been very stressed so don't wait a glad-hand from her." "Umm... Okay," Iris answered.

"So you come from the Dragon Village in the Unova region," Mr. Corosa said to Iris when everybody were drinking tea. "Yes," Iris nodded and gave a biscuit to Axew: "My dream is become to the Dragon Master." "Sounds like you really like Dragon type pokemons," Mr. Corosa chuckled. "Of course!" Iris informed: "I want to know everything about Dragon type pokemons! Reshiram, Zekrom and... Zygarde!" Cilan flinched and his brothers glanced at each others slightly concerned. "Zygarde... It is a well-known pokemon in this island," Mr. Corosa stated: "How much you know about it?" "Only that it is Ground/Dragon type. And the tournament of the Nalire Island is being held to achieve peace in honor of Zygarde. What does it mean anyway? I tried to ask that from Nurse Joy but Cilan interrupt us," Iris stated and glared at Cilan who found his cup of tea as very interesting. "Then I could tell little bit more," Mr. Corosa proposed and placed his cup of tea on the coffee table. "I'm listening," Iris said excitedly. "Axew! Axew!" Axxew said as excitedly as his trainer.

Mr. Corosa told: _"A long time ago was a horrible war in the Nalire Island. The war affected humans and pokemons. One day a young woman get enough of the war and the pain it caused and she decided to got help to stop the war. The young woman wandered in the island until she arrived to the intact forest and met the legendary Zygarde. The woman asked Zygarde help to stop the war because the enviroment also suffered because of the war. Zygarde accepted but on one condition: the woman should give up hers body and become Zygarde's servant because Zygarde was afraid that woman would tell the location of the intact forest to other humans. The young woman accept hers fate. Zygarde used it's powers and attacked on both of armies but it saved innocents. Armies weren't able to stop Zygarde and the young woman, who had became Zygarde's servant, appeared to both of armies and told that Zygarde could stop it's attacks if the war would end. Both parties accept and Zygarde stopped attacking. Peace was achieved and Zygarde used it's power to fix damages caused by the war and made the whole island bloom. After this we have celebrate the peace each year."_

"Wow! What a story," Iris stated with awe: "Thank you very much that you told me the story of Zygarde." "No problem," Mr. Corosa answered: "It is nice that youngs are still interested about history." "I would like to see Zygarde," Iris sighted hopefully. The room fell quiet. Finally Mr. Corosa said: "Actually Zygarde -"

"Timothy!"

Everyone flinched and noticed Espeon with gray haired and serious looking woman who was wearing dark red dress. Hers eyes were the most conspicuous. Hers eyes were green without whites just like Cilan's eyes. The woman glared at Mr. Corosa: "Timothy. I hope that you wasn't going to tell about it..." "But Susanna, I wasn't going to tell where is the island where Zygarde live," Mr. Corosa said. Iris's eyes widened: "Does Zygarde really live in an island somewhere? Really?" The woman glared angrily at Iris. Cilan smiled apologetically and said: "Well... Iris, allow me introduce our grandmother Susanna Corosa. Grandmother, this is my friend Iris. She come from the Dragon Village in the Unova region." "I already know," Mrs. Corosa said coldly. Then she turned to face Iris: "There are things that outsiders should not to know and Zygarde is one of them. Don't try to get more information about Zygarde." After this Mrs. Corose left the living room with her Espeon. There was silence in the living room. Then Chili said to Iris: "You remember what I said about the glad-hand?" Iris nodded as aswer.

A silver gray limousine has followed Cilan and Iris to Cilan's grandparents but it had left when the youngs had entered inside of the house.

Iris had decided to visit hers guestroom after the tea. Cilan had given her guides to find the guestroom but soon Iris understood that she was lost. "Great," Iris snorted: "I would endure to lost in the forest but get lost in the house! How embarrasing!" "Axeew..." Axew sighted. Iris sighted and watched paintings on the walls. The one painting drew hers attention and she paused to watch it. In the painting was a young woman who has lilac wavy hairs and green eyes. Woman was wearing a white summer dress and she stood on the green hill. "She is beatuiful," Iris said. "Axew," Axew said like to tell that he agreed.

"It's mother."

Iris turned and noticed 7-years old boy who had light blue hairs and red eyes. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts with suspenders. His left arm was wrapped in a sling. "Oh, is the woman in the painting your mother?" Iris asked from boy. The boy nodded: "Grandfather told me that the painting was painted when mother was young." "Really? Is your mother here with you?" Iris asked. The boy shook his head: "No, she isn't..." Iris flinched suddenly: "Wait a moment! Are you Cilan's younger brother?" "Iris?" a familiar voice said. Iris and the boy turned and noticed Cilan who walked toward to them. "I was surprised that I didn't find you in the guestroom so I decided to search you," Cilan explained. "I'm sorry, I decided to visit the guestroom later," Iris smiled. She definitely wasn't going to admit that she had got lost in the house. "Hey Cilan. Is she your girlfriend?" the boy asked from Cilan and pointed Iris. Iris and Cilan's faces turned red. "W-what are you talking about?" Cilan asked very embarrassed. "Well, I was told that your girlfriend come here for the tournament of the Feast of Peace," the boy explained. Then the boy turned to face Iris: "So are you Cilan's girlfriend?" "I'm not!" Iris yelled. "You don't need yell. I'm not deaf," the boy stated. Cilan sighted and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders: "I'm sorry Iris. This is my younger brother Darwin. I mentioned about him earlier. Darwin, she is my friend Iris. Remember be nice to her." "Okay," Darwin said and left them alone together. "I'm sorry once again, Iris," Cilan said: "I have no idea where he had got that idea." "It's alright," Iris stated. Iris turned to watch the painting: "If the woman in the painting is Darwin's mother, then she is also your mother." There was a silence in the hallway and Iris noticed Cilan's painful face. "Yes..." Cilan said with a silent tone: "She was my mother... She died years ago..." Iris flinched. Cilan turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry Cilan!" I-I didn't know..." Iris whispered and hugged him. Once again there was a silence in the hallway. "I-Iris..." Cilan spluttered. Iris understood what she had done and let Cilan go. "Sorry... again," Iris muttered hers face as red. "It's alright," Cilan answered his face as red as Iris's face. Then pulled himself together and said: "Iris. What if we would battle now? There is a suitable field in the backyard." "Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Let's battle!" Iris said. Axew also looked excited.

**Okay. I know that this fanfiction is possible boring this far and includes lot of clichés. But I promise that I try make this better. I don't own Pokemon nor it's characters, by the way.**


	5. Battle of friendship

Chapter 4

Cilan and Iris were standing on the battle field in the back yard, ready to battle. "One-on-one, is it fine?" Cilan asked. "Fine!" Iris answered and grabbed a pokeball: "Go, Emolga!" "Emool!" Emolga cried and posed her usual cute style. "Long time no see, Emolga," Cilan greeted the Sky Squirrel pokemon. Then he grabbed one of his pokeballs: "It's showtime, Furfrou!" "Frou!" Poodle pokemon barked when it appeared on the field. "Let's start! Emolga, use Hidden Power!" Iris said. "Emool-gaa!" Emolga made a light blue energy ball and threw it toward Furfrou. "Dodge!" Cilan ordered. Furfrou jumped and dodged Hidden Power. "Continue with Hidden Power, Emolga!" Iris cried. Emolga bombarded Hidden Power to Furfrou and even managed to hit. "Furfrou! Did it hurt badly?" Cilan asked from Furfrou. Furfrou only shook its head and growled to Emolga. "Well done, Emolga!" Iris praised her pokemon: "Use now Acrobatics!" "Don't even think that we are going just stand here! Furfrou, use Dig!" Cilan ordered. Poodle pokemon dug under the ground just then when Emolga was going to hit her opponent. Emolga landed on the ground and started to look around. "Be careful Emolga! Furfrou can be anywhere!" Iris warned. Axew also looks worried. Just then Furfrou jumped from underground behind the Emolga! "Now Furfrou: Rock Smash!" Cilan ordered. Furfrou's paw turned orange and red colored and then it hit Emolga. Emolga rolled couple of times on the ground before she got up. "Let's continue, Emolga! Use your speciality: Attract!" Iris ordered. Emolga winked flirtingly and pink hearts circled Furfrou... but nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Iris," Cilan said teasingly: "But Furfrou also is a female, so Emolga's special move doesn't affect on it." "What? No way!" Iris exclaimed frustatedly: "Use now Discharge!" "Block with Dark Pulse!" Cilan told. Emolga's flare of electricity and black and purple ringbeam from Furfrou's mouth collides and caused an explosion. The field was full of smoke and trainers or their pokemons saw nothing. "Emolga! Glide to sky!" Iris guided hers pokemon. Emolga nodded, picked up speed and glided to sky. When Emolga glided on the sky, it noticed that Furfrou wasn't on the field. It used again the move Dig! "Emolga! Stay on the sky so Furfrou wouldn't hit you!" Iris cried. Emolga glided above the field. Then Cilan said suddenly: "Now Rock Smash again!" Furfrou jumped from underground again, ready to use Rock Smash but this time managed to dodge. "Well done, Emolga! Now use Discharge!" Iris cheered on hers pokemon. "Eee-molgaa!" Emolga yelled when it released burst of electricity. Just when Furfrou landed on the field Emolga's Discharge hit Furfrou. Furfrou shook and there was sparks around of it. Furfrou was paralyzed. "You did well, Emolga!" Iris praised hers pokemon. "No, my friend," Cilan smiled knowingly: "Battle isn't over yet. It's evaluating time!" "Oh no..." Iris sighted and facepalmed: "That's something I haven't missed at all." "I'm delighted to see that Emolga's power and skill are became much better compared to your previous battles. But remember that coin has two sides: although Attract is a good move against male pokemons, it has no effect to female or genderless pokemons. In addition to it is good to you remember that despite Discharge's paralyzing effect, your opponent may use it against you," Cilan smiled: "It's time for our own speciality: Furfrou, use Facade!" An orange aura surrounded Furfrou and it used it's body power to push Emolga. Emolga cried when it hit a tree. "And at the last Dark Pulse!" Cilan ordered. "Fuur-frouuu!" Furfrou shot balck and purple ringbeam and hitted Emolga. Emolga dropped on the ground as fainted. Battle was over. "Emolga!" Iris exclaimed and picked Emolga up: "Are you okay?" "Emol..." Emolga sighted. "You battled well. Now rest," Iris said and returned Emolga back to hers pokeball. "Both of you were wonderful," Cilan praised: "You have become much better trainer, Iris." "Thank you. Furfrou also was great," Iris said and petted Furfrou's head. Suddenly Furfrou flinched and started to sniff air. "Furfrou? What's wrong?" Cilan asked worriedly when Furfrou tensed and started to growl: "Is there somebody?" Both Iris and Cilan flinched when they heard that somebody rustled in bushes. Just then Fufrou rushed to bushes. "Furfrou!" Cilan cried and followed his pokemon. Also Iris and Axew followed them.

Iris and Axew found Cilan and barking Furfrou next to the fence. "What happened? Did Furfrou smell of something?" Iris asked. "It look's like that," Cilan answered and tried calm Furfrou: "But who or what it ever was it is now gone." Finally he managed calm Furfrou and returned Furfrou back to hers pokeball. Then he asked for Iris: "Now our battle is over, would you and yours pokemon like to eat supper?" "Hmmm... Yes, thank you. Or what you think, Axew?" Iris asked for hers pokemon. "Axew!" Axew nodded.

"Agaue. Elliot. Enter," a man said. Agaue and Elliot entered the room. Man turned his chair to face they: "Did you got information we need?" "We got some information," Agaue answered: "But unfortunately we nearly were revealed by one pokemon." "We got some photographs," Elliot told and hanged envelope. The man opened the envelope and studied photographs. Agaue and Elliot stood silently. Finally man placed photographs on the table and said: "Continue observation until we get our chance. But don't fail."


	6. The tournament starts!

Chapter 5

"Welcome the Nalire Island's tournament of the Feast of Peace! I'm Andy, the presenter of this tournament and I welcome all trainers and viewers to this event which is waited like the moon rising!" a young man wearing jeans and sleeveless hooded shirt informed. Iris, Axew and Cilan were standing among the other trainers and listed the presenter. "He is quite loud guy," Iris stated. "But he bring a lively taste on battles," Cilan said. "This is the plot of tournament: trainers battles against each others using either a Ground- or a Dragon-type pokemon and the battle is over when either of pokemons isn't able to continue battling! The winner of tournament get Revival Herbs, the medal of Peace and the place of honor in the Feast of Peace! Rules are now reviewed. Are trainers and theirs pokemons ready?" Andy asked. Trainers shouted 'yes'. "And are viewers ready to see unbelievable battles?" Andy asked and pointed his microphone toward viewers. Viewers shouted 'yes'. "Very well!" Andy shouted and pointed the screen above the arena: "Here comes our 18 trainer's battling order. First Hudson face William. Then Maya battles against Evelynn. Third battle is Cilan versus Adam. Fourth battle is Iris against Werner. Then Ricky battles against Agaue. After this Mimi face Alicia. Then Murray face Tim. Then here is battle between of Danny and Gregory. And the last battle is Lawrence versus Ulrika. Here were our trainers! Let's start the tournament and good luck everybody!"

In the first battle William's Quagsire won against Hudson's Krokorok. In the second battle Maya's Drilbur lost against Evelynn's Gliscor. In the third battle Cilan's Stunfisk won against Adam's Altaria. Then Iris's Gible won against Werner's Baltoy.

In the fifth battle was between of Agaue and Ricky. "Show your skills, Claydol," Agaue ordered when she released hers pokemon from the pokeball. "Claydool..." Clay Doll pokemon said when it appeared on the field. "Claydol, huh? Not bad choice... for me. Go, Zweilous!" Ricky said. "Zweiii!" Zweilous cried. "Zweilous! Use Crunch!" Ricky ordered. Zweilous rushed toward to Claydol, ready to bite. "Claydol. Use Teleport," Agaue ordered. Claydol disappeared in the flash of light and dodged Crunch. "Use Dragon Rage!" Ricky shouted. "Teleport," Agaue said. Once again Claydol managed to dodge Zweilous's attack. "Can't Claydol use anything else than Teleport?" Ricky shouted frustatedly: "Zweilous! Use Dragon Rage again!" "Yes. Claydol know also something else than Teleport," Agaue smirked: "Claydol. Block using Psychic!" Claydol's eyes turned light blue colored and stopped Dragon Rage. "Return it back," Agaue ordered. Claydol used Psychic to turn Dragon Rage back. Dragon Rage hit Zweilous and Zweilous fell on the field. "Get up, Zweilous!" Ricky ordered. Zweilous got up slowly and roared. "Was that enought?" Agaue asked and ran hers hand in hers hairs. "Of course not!" Ricky shouted. "Oh really... But I have got enought. Claydol. Use Dazzling Gleam!" Agaue ordered. Claydol shone white light which blinded humans and pokemons. When the flash was gone, Zweilous lied down on the field. "Zweilous can't continue, so Claydol win this battle. The winner of this battle is Agaue!" the judge informed. "Oh my, that was an interesting battle," Andy commented: "After the battle like this good to keep the interval." "Cilan, what was that move? I haven't ever before heard about move Dazzling Gleam," Iris asked when they went to the interval. "Not me either," Cilan answered with worry.

In the sixth battle Mimi's Phanpy won against Alicia's sand cloaked Wormadam. Tim's Palpitoad won against Murray's Hippowdon. Danny's Sandslash won against Gregory's Golett and in the last battle Ulrika's Vibrava won against Lawrence's Nincada.

"Thank you that you were here to see these breathtaking battles! The tournament continue tomorrow and then we will see more great battles! I wish good preparations and nice day for trainers and theirs pokemons!" Andy cried. "That was fun. It's quite a time when we participated to tournament," Iris said and stretched. "Gible was impressive. You did well," Cilan smiled. Iris blushed. "Thank you. You and Stunfisk were also good," Iris said but then she stopped: "Hey, Cilan. Do you feel better? Your head was aching yesterday." "What...? Well... Y-yes. I head isn't aching today, thank you for asking," Cilan answered and smiled calmingly. "Cilan! Iris!" Cilan and Iris turned and they noticed Chili, Cress and Darwin who came toward of them. "Both of you battled well," Cress praised Cilan and Iris. "Thank you," Cilan said and turned to face his youngest brother: "Did you enjoyed to watch battles?" "Yup," Darwin nodded. "I'm thirsty. I go to get water," Iris said and left. "Okay. We will wait you here!" Cilan cried after her. "Okay!" Iris answered and waved hers hand.

Iris gulped water from her bottle and asked for Axew: "Are you also thirsty?" "Axew!" Axew shook his head. Iris was just going to return back to boys when she heard music and stopped to listen. "That's sounds beautiful," Iris thought and followed the sound of music. Soon Iris and Axew arrived to park where was a stage. On the stage was a radio and dancing girl. The girl has long and pink hairs and she was wearing a light green t-shirt and red shorts. Iris and Axew watched girl's dance. Girl's moves were supples and elegants and she didn't look tired. Then girl noticed Iris and Axew and turned radio off. "Sorry. I wish I didn't disturb you," Iris said to girl. "No, you don't," girl explained: "But it would be pity for you if you saw this dance because I'm going to perform this dance in the Feast of Peace." "Really? I didn't know," Iris told. Girl tilted hers head. "So you aren't local person. Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yasmin," girl told and lented hers hand to Iris. "My name is Iris," Iris introduced herself and shook hand with Yasmin: "And this is Axew." "Ax-eew!" Tusk pokemon greeted. "Would you tell more about your dance? I think it was beautiful," Iris asked. "Of course," Yasmin sat down on the edge of stage and motioned Iris do same. When Iris has sat down, Yasmin started to explain: "My dance is called as 'The dance of Zygarde's servant' because the woman who became Zygarde's servant danced for peace. Do you know the story of the Feast of Peace?" Iris nodded and Yasmin continued: "Our dance club's manager said that I will perform that dance and that's why I'm training here." "It must be great," Iris stated with smile. Yasmin sighted: "It is great but the feast would become much better if somebody would sing 'The servan't song' with the dance." "'The servant's song'? Is that also part of the Feast of Peace?" Iris asked: "Why can't you sing that song?" Yasmin sighted again: "I don't know that song. Only the members of Corosa family can sing that song. It's rumored that their family is descended from Zygarde's servant." Iris eyed widened with surprise. When Yasmin noticed this, she added fastly: "It may be just a rumor! But a member of Corosa family is always performed a dance and song in the Feast of Peace, so you could say that I'm substitute." "W-why Corosa's family doesn't perform dance and song?" Iris asked unsurely and tried to hide her surprised look. "The person who should perform dance and song is refused to participated the Feast of Peace," Yasmin explained.


	7. The break

Chapter 6

"Here you are, Iris," Cilan said when Iris finally went back to boys: "I was nearly thinking that you have already left without us." "Of course no," Iris said: "I met a person." "Who? Your future boyfriend?" Chili asked teasingly and grinned to Cilan who glared his red headed brother. "No. I met the girl who performs in the Feast of Peace," Iris explained with sigh. "Okay..." triplets said nearly with one voice. "Alright? Are we leaving?" Cilan asked from others. Others nodded and they left. Iris glanced at boys and she tried control her tension...

They had walk nearly half of distance when Iris grabbed Cilan's shoulder and whispered: "Listen, I want ask something." Cilan stopped and stared confusedly: "Ask for what?" Iris gathered her courage and opened her mouth: "Cilan. Is Corosa family descended from Zygarde's servant?" There was silence between of these two. Cilan stared Iris with open mouth. Finally his speaking ability returned: "Iris, where did you get such a ridiculous idea?" "I don't think it is ridiculous," Iris said seriously. Cilan looked unsure but finally he sighed and answered: "Iris. My family has notjinhg to do with Zygarde. Whoever told you such a tasteless claim, he or she lied." "Are you sure? Your grandparents..." Iris started but Cilan interrupted her. "They have live on the Nalire Island their entire life. That's why they know the legend of Zygarde," Cilan explained and turned away: "Let's go. My brothers are already noticed that we are left behind." Cilan ran back to his brothers who are waiting Cilan and Iris. Iris glanced at Axew: "Do you think Axew that Cilan is hiding something?" "Xeew..." Axew nodded.

"Gible! Use Dig!" Iris ordered. "Giiible!" Gible cried and dag underground. Nothing happened in some time but then Gible appeared from underground and destroyed a big rock. Axew cheered Gible happily. Iris also smiled but she was still thinking what happened today, Yasmin's revelation and Cilan's behavior. Has Corosa's family something to do with Zygarde? And if that's true, then why Cilan avoided to talk about Zygarde. "Aaargh! I become mad for uncertainty!" Iris yelled and threw herself lay on the grass. Axew and Gible glanced at each others before they placed themselves next to their trainer on the grass. "I don't understand Cilan. First we were good friends but now I feel like we have become distanter," Iris sighed and petted her pokemons. "Xew..." Axew nodded. Iris thought some reasons for Cilan's behavior when she suddenly got up with worried face: "What if Cilan has get trouble with Dragon-type pokemons during his journey and now he is afraid of them? He is already afraid of Purrloins!" Iris standed up and returned Gible back to pokeball. "Come Axew," Iris said and let Axew to climb into hers hair: "Let's go to ask this thing from Cilan."

Iris walked in the hallways and tried to remember where Cilan's room located and she hoped to meet someone who would tell her where Cilan would be. "Seriously, this house would need signboards," Iris sighed but then she remembered Cilan and his brother's fangirls. There was image in the Iris's head where fangirls invade to Corosa's house and they would find easily boys's bedrooms thanks to signboards. Maybe this house wouldn't need signboards... Suddenly Axew cried and pointed the door where was light under the door. "Well notecited, Axew," Iris praised her pokemon: "I hope there is somebody who could help." Iris was just going to open the door when she heard talking: "I refuse absolutely." Iris flinched and retreated a little bit. Then she open the door a little bit. She noticed that Cilan and Mrs. Corosa were in the living room and they were talking together. "Cilan. You must do it," Mrs. Corosa said coolly. "I say this for the last time," Cilan said: "I don't perform in the Feast of Peace." Mrs. Corosa glared at Cilan: "It is your duty as the member of Corosa family and as the next servant of Zygarde." Iris's eyes widened for surprise. Was Yasmin telling the truth? "I didn't come back because of Zygarde but because of Darwin!" Cilan snapped with anger in his eyes: "I wouldn't become the Zygarde's servant even if my life depended on it!" Mrs. Corosa stared at Cilan. Then she got up from the armchair and said: "I thought that you have finally accepted your duty and stopped for escape but looks like I was wrong." Mrs. Corosa turned to door but said over her shoulder: "I can continue your escape throughout your life but it doesn't change who you really are." Iris stared at Cilan who looks very angry. "If you like Zygarde so much, you will be Zygarde's servant for rest of your life, you old hag! I don't care!" Mrs. Corosa glared at Cilan before she left the living room (not through that door which Iris was listening but the another door). Iris was shocked about the end of discussion and Axew looked very nervous. Finally Iris flinched and got a grip of herself. She picked Axew from hers hair and placed him on the floor. "Stay here," Iris said and opened the door. "Cilan! How dare you?" Iris demanded. Cilan turned to face Iris. "What do you mean?" Cilan asked. Iris noticed that Cilan was still bitter for the discussion between of his granmother and he. "I heard! I spoke so rudely for your grandmother!" Iris snapped. Cilan stared Iris at the moment. Then he said coolly: "Do not get involved in this, Iris." "You said that your family has nothing to do with Zygarde. You lied to me! Why?!" Iris demanded. "This isn't your business!" Cilan yelled. "Yes, it is! I thought that we are friends!" Iris answered. "You wouldn't understand!" Cilan informed and turned to leave but Iris didn't accept that. "Do you mean that I'm too stupid to understand. Well excuse me if I'm not a science fanatic ike you are! Seriously, I didn't ever expect that you would be so rude and selfish!" Cilan flinched. Then he turned and stared angrily at Iris. "Excuse me, did you call me selfish?" Cilan hissed: "I think that that you are selfish! When you got argument with somebody, you believe selfishly that it doesn't hurt anybody else! Do you remember what happened when you blamed Emolga for Axew getting hurt?" Iris stared Cilan with shock. Finally Iris opened hers mouth: "C-Cilan... I... I... I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!" Iris rushed out of the living room and buried hers crying face in hers hands. Axew noticed his trainer's running away and followed her. Iris rushed to her room and buried hers face in the pillow. Axew entered the room, climbed to the bed and gave a little dragonhug to Iris. Iris also hugged Axew and cried.

Meanwhile Cilan was still standing in the living room. A single tear rolled on his cheek.


	8. Dark clouds

Chapter 7

"Good morning, Iris," Chili said when they met each others in the hallway the next morning. "Morning," Iris answered. "Have you seen Cilan today? He wasn't eating breakfast," Chili asked. Iris snorted. "I don't know and I don't care," Iris informed surly. After this she passed fastly Chili because she didn't want to talk about the argument between of Cilan and she. Chili watched confusedly after her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Cilan," Iris thought bitterly and nearly shook for anger: "Who he think he is?" Axew sensed his trainer's anger and hid deeper in girl's hairs. Iris felt this and she tried sound calm when she said: "Axew. I'm not angry for you but cilan." Axew's head popped timidly from Iris's hairs. Iris sighed and petted Axew's head. "Well, let's go to the tournament arena," Iris decided. Iris walked in the hallway when she noticed Darwin. Boy sat against the wall and cried. Iris walked to boy and asked: "Darwin? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Boy flinched and met Iris's eyes. "I-I j-just..." Darwin sobbed and dried his tears. Iris sat next to Darwin and asked: "Can I help somehow?" "No, you can't," Darwin said: "I... miss mother..." Iris flinched and turned to look the painting for Cilan and his brother's mother. "M-mother died when I was baby..." Darwin sobbed. Iris listened boy's sobbing and tried say something comforting. Finally Iris know what to say. "Listen, I understand that you miss your mother but cry anymore. Your mother is watching from the heaven and I'm sure that she is very sad because you cry for her." Darwin turned to stare Iris: "Are you sure?" Iris nodded: "I'm sure." Then Iris remember something important. "I almost forgot! The tournament starts soon!" Iris exclaimed and got up. She turned to face Darwin once more: "Are you going to watch battles?" Darwin nodded shortly: "I must wait my brothers." "Okay, see ya!" Iris waved hers hand but then Darwin said something shocking: "Did you know that Cilan killed our mother?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the second round of the tournament of the Feast of Peace!" Andy cried into his microphone: "Is audience ready to see great battles?" Audience cried "yes". "And are trainers and their pokemons ready give everything they got in the battles?" Andy asked. Also participants cried "yes". Except Iris. She was shocked for what Darwin had said.<p>

"_Did you know that Cilan killed our mother?"_

"Impossible... Cilan can't... He is annoying sometimes but he isn't somebody like that... But he didn't tell me the bond between of his family and Zygarde..." Iris thought worriedly. "Alright! Here is our battle order!" Andy informed. Iris snapped out of hers thoughts and tried focus on the videoscreen. "First William face Evelynn. In the second battle Tim face Danny. The third battle is Mimi versus Cilan. The last battle is Iris versus Ulrika. Agaue has informed that she discontinue," Andy told. "What? Was Agaue discontinue?" Iris wondered but meanwhile she thought: "She was little bit scary and that move Dazzling Gleam..." "Alright! It's time to start the second battle round!" Andy cried, making audience cheering.

In the first battle Evelynn's Gliscor won against William's Quagsire. When the battle between Danny and Tim started, Iris heard a familiar voice calling her. Iris turned and saw Cress who come towards her. "Iris. Luckily I found you," Cress said. "Cress? Is something wrong?" Iris asked worriedly when she noticed blue haired boy's face. "Yes," Cress answered: "I haven't seen Cilan today. Have you seen him?" "No..." Iris said little bit shocked: "B-but his battle is next. Maybe he is coming here before that." "I hope so..." Cress said visibly worried and added: "But if you see him, tell him that we are looking for him." After that Cress left. Iris stared after him and thought what she had heard. "And the winner is... Kim!" Iris returned her attention back to the arena. Danny's Sandslash was lost the battle and Tim praised his Palpitoad. "Now the next battle! Mimi versus Cilan. Trainers! Enter on the arena, please!" Mimi entered on the arena and placed herself her place. But Cilan didn't entered on the arena. Iris became more worried. "Axew. Do you see Cilan here?" Iris asked when she looked around. "Axew xew!" Axew shook his head but he started also to look around. "Cilan, would you enter on the arena to battle?" Andy spoke into his microphone. But Cilan wasn't still anywhere to see. There was mumbling in the audience. "Cilan, if you hear this, then you have ten minutes to enter on the arena or I must give walkover for Mimi," Andy informed. So everybody started to wait. Mimi petted her Phanpy when she waited. Audience and others started show signs of impatience and Andy glanced at the clock. Now Iris started to be really worried. Cilan has never left one battle between, so why now? Except if... "Didn't Cilan come because of our fight yesterday?" Iris thought: "But I think he isn't so childish?" Iris glanced at the clock next to the video screen. Just five minutes and Cilan is suspended. Iris continued to look around. There wasn't anybody who would even remind Cilan. "Beacuse Cilan hasn't arrived on the arena, Mimi is the winner," Andy informed. Here was accepting mumble from audience. Mimi just shrugged and left the arena with Phanpy. Iris wasn't able to say anything because of his shock. Finally she whispered for herself: "Where are you, Cilan...?"

Mrs. Corosa was sitting on the balcony and drank tea. Espeon was laying nearly sleeping next to the Mrs. Corosa's legs. Just when Mrs. Corosa was sipping tea, she felt displeasing feeling which made her drop hers tea cup. Espeon also felt that because it got up and stared worriedly Mrs. Corosa. Mrs. Corosa got up and stared at distance worry in hers green eyes. "Mrs. Corosa?" Fiona ran to the balcony: "I heard crashing. Is everything fine?" Mrs. Corosa didn't turned to face Fiona when she answered: "No, Fiona. It isn't fine." Mrs. Corosa stared at the island which located some distance away for the Nalire Island. Just a one word came from hers mouth: "Zygarde..."

"Dear audience! We have the last battle of day. It is Iris versus Ulrika," Andy informed. Iris and Ulrika placed themselves on their places on the arena. Iris tried focus on the battle but she was still worried for Cilan. "Cilan... Where have you gone? Are you already left this island...?" Iris thought for herself. "Let's start the battle!" Iris nearly jumped for fear for Andy's sudden voice. "Let's do this, Vibrava!" Ulrika shouted when she released her pokemon from the pokeball. "Viibrrrravaa!" Vibrava cried. "Just wait until we meet again, Cilan..." Iris thought and grabbed Gible's pokeball: "I choose you, Gible!" "Giblee!" Gible cried when it appeared on the arena. "What a surprise! Both of trainers are using Ground- and Dragon-type pokemons! This is becoming interesting!" Andy exclaimed. "Alright, focus now..." Iris mumbled and gave the first order: "Gible, use Dragon Rage!" "Giible!" Gible cried and fired blue beam of energy. "Vibrava! Use Double Team!" Ulrika ordered. Vibrava obeyed and multiple copies of Vibrava appeared on the arena. Dragon Rage hitted one of Vibravas but it was just a copy. "Now Vibrava! Use Dig!" Ulrika ordered. The real Vibrava and copies dag under the ground. "Use Dig too, Gible!" Iris said and Gible dag under the ground. Nothing happened for a moment. Suddenly Gible jumped from the underground and hitted Vibrava from the underground. "Vibrava! Are you alright?" Ulrika asked when Vibrava fell on the arena. Vibrava got up and shook its head. "Now is our chance! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered Gible. Gible fired another blue beam of energy which was targeted toward Vibrava. "Vibrava! Block using Dragon Breath!" Ulrika ordered. Vibrava shot light purple beam of energy from its mouth which collided with Gible's Dragon Rage. These two Dragon-type moves caused explosion when they collided and trainers and people in audience covered their face. "Oh my -! What a collide!" Andy commented. Iris noticed that she was once again thinking Cilan when she tried see the arena through smoke. "Cilan... Are you alright...?" When smoke finally cleared away, the battle continued. Iris shook her head and tried to focus in the battle. "Now Gible! Use Take Down!" Iris ordered. A yellow aura appeared around of Gible and Land Shark pokemon rushed toward Vibrava. "We are not going to give up, Vibrava! Use Supersonic!" Ulrika ordered. Vibrava rose up with its wings once again and fired powerful soundwaves from its mouth which made Gible confuse. Iris flinched and shouted: "Don't give up, Gible! Focus!" "Axew xew!" Axew cried cheeringly next to Iris. "And then Double Team!" Ulrika ordered Vibrava. Once again there were multiple copies of Vibrava. Gible looked around confusedly and shook its head when it tried made itself focus. "Gible! Destroy copies using Dragon Rage!" Iris ordered. Blue beam of energy is fired from Gible's mouth which was fired to the sky. But Gible was too confused that Dragon Rage didn't even hit copies and Gible hurted itself accindently. Iris felt herself nervouser. "Try focus, Gible!" Iris shouted: "Continue with Dragon Rage!" Gible obeyed Iris's order and continued fire Dragon Rage but Gible only hitted two copies. "Let's end this, Vibrava! Use Dragon Breath!" Ulrika ordered. Vibrava used Dragon Breath which cause Gible flew across the arena. "Gible! No!" Iris exclaimed worriedly when Gible landed on the ground. Axew covered its eyes worriedly. "Is the battle over? Or can Gible continue battle?" Andy wondered aloud. "Don't give up, Gible! I know that you can continue!" Iris encouraged hers pokemon. Gible heard Iris's words and rose slowly up but it was visibly that Dragon Breath has cause lot of damage for Gible. "The battle is over!" Ulrika shouted determinedly: "Vibrava! Let's end this with Dragon Breath!" "Viiib...Ravaaa!" Vibrava cried when it released light purple beam of energy which hitted Gible. When dust caused by attack finally cleared away, Iris stared at the arena in shock. Gible lay on the arena, unable to continue the battle. Iris was lost.

**I continue updating when I have time. But in conclusion:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!**


	9. The truth of past

Chapter 8

Iris sat in the lobby of Pokemon Center with Axew and waited that Nurse Joy would end tending Gible. Iris sighed. This journey wasn't proceeded in line with expectations. First she was not allowed to get information from Zygarde. Then she got fight with Cilan. And now Iris had lost the tournament. Iris hugged Axew and sobbed. Why everything must fail? "Iris," said a gentle tone. Iris rose hers eyes and noticed that Nurse Joy was in front of her. "I have tend Gible," Nurse Joy told. "Really...? Thank you," Iris said and got up: "Is Gible alright?" "Yes, it is but it is very tired because of battle. I prefer that you wouldn't use Gible battle anymore today but let it rest today," Nurse Joy said and pointed Gible who waited with Nurse Joy's Audino on the Pokemon Center's desk. "Yes, I let Gible rest today," Iris decided and walked toward the desk. Then she petted Gible's head. "I'm sorry that I put you battle hardly, Gible," Iris said: "You battled well." "Giblee..." Gible answered and rubbed its head against of Iris's arm. Iris smiled and grabbed Gible's pokeball in hers hand: "Okay, Gible. Return." Here was just a red flash of light and Gible was returned back in the ball. Iris turned to face Nurse Joy and bowed: "Thank you that you took care of Gible." "It is my job," Nurse Joy smiled: "Welcome to the Feast of Peace which is held the dat after tomorrow." "Thank you. I'll definitely come," Iris said. Iris and Axew waved their hands for Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, Axew. Maybe we should return back to Cilan's grandparents," Iris stated: "Maybe Cilan has returned." "Axeew?" Axew tilted its head like asking 'are you worried for Cilan?'. Iris understood Axew's question and shook hers head: "Of course I'm not! But I want Cilan know that he hasn't rights to make everybody worried for disappearing so suddenly!" Axew just nodded timidly. Iris sighed, she knew that she should be carefuler with her feelings because Axew may mistake Iris's feelings wrong and become scared. Then Iris got an idea. "Axew, would we go get something to eat? I'm little bit hungry," Iris asked, hoping that it would calm Axew. Axew looked calmer and nodded happily.

Iris walked around town and searched ice cream shop or fruit market. Axew also tried search these. "Do you see anything, Axew?" Iris asked. Axew shook its head and turned to watch sky. Suddenly Axew leaped out of Iris's hairs with cry. "Axew? What's wrong?" Iris asked worriedly. Axew pointed something on the sky. Iris turnet hers eyes to the sky and gasped. There was a bird pokemon on the sky which Iris hasn't seen before. It has red and white feathers and strong looking wings and talons. "What's that pokemon?" Iris thought aloud and glanced at Axew: "Let's find out, would we?" Axew nodded and climbed into Iris's hairs. Iris ran and held hers eyes to the sky so that she wouldn't lose the pokemon. At the same time Iris tried not to walk into anybody or anything when running. Finally Iris arrived into a park and hers eyes widened when she saw that the pokemon landed on the grass. Iris was more surprised that the pokemon landed in front of a certain person. "Chili?" Iris asked surprised and ran toward the boy. "Oh, hi Iris," Chili greeted faintly: "Are today's battles already over?" Iris nodded and stared the bird pokemon which stared at Iris. "Is this yours pokemon?" Iris asked curiously. "Yes," Chili smiled and petted the pokemon: "It's name is Talonflame and it is Fire- and Flying-type." Talonflame spreaded one of its wings and greeted Iris. Chili explained: "I try find Cilan with Talonflame." Iris gasped. "Is Cilan still missing?" Iris asked worriedly. "Yes, he is," Chili sighed but tried smile: "But don't worry. Cress is also searching him." Just then Cress arrived with Swanna to Chili and Iris. "Did you find him?" Cress demanded from Chili. Chili shook his head: "No, I didn't. I see that Swanna hadn't luck either." Cress sighed frustatedly and turned to face Iris: "How about you? Did Cilan arrive to the tournament?" "No, he didn't," Iris answered and felt herself very worried. Now Chili sighed frustatedly. "Where could Cilan be? He had never disappeared without telling us!" Chili stroked his hairs. Everybody stood without saying anything and they thought what to do next. "Is... this... because of yesterday?" Iris thought by herself but brothers heard this and they turned to stare Iris. "What? What happened yesterday?" Cress asked strictly. Iris flinched and thought not to tell about fight between of her and Cilan. But Iris decided that it wouldn't help so she decided tell the truth. "Cilan and me had a fight yesterday," Iris told. Chili and Cress stared at Iris until Chili opened his mouth: "That's why you was so angry this morning..." "Iris... This doesn't necessarily belong to us but what were you fighting?" Cress asked worriedly. Iris sighed. "I heard Cilan fight with yours grandmother. I thought that he spoke rudely for her so that why I got angry to him. And I had heard that your family has bond with Zygarde and I..." Both of boys flinched. Before Iris was able to continue, Cress pressed his hand on hers mouth and whispered strictly: "Don't speak so loudly..." Cress and Chili glanced around if somebody had heard their discussion. Looked like nobody hear them. Cress removed his hand from Iris's mouth and continued: "Let's go to our grandparents. There we can talk in peace." Iris just nodded. Chili and Cress returned Talonflame and Swanna back to their pokeballs and left the park with Iris and Axew.

Chili, Cress and Iris were sitting in the living room, ready to continue the discussion. "Alright, Iris. We are waiting," Chili said. Iris told: "Just like I told before, I got angry to Cilan because he has spoke so rudely for yours grandmother. And I had heard that yours family has a bond with Zygarde and I got annoyed because Cilan hadn't told me anything althought he knew my dream to become dragon master." Iris sighed and continued: "It felt like Cilan don't trust me althought we are friends." The last word Iris said little bit uneasily because she wasn't sure if they were friends anymore... Chili and Cress glanced at each others. "Do you think that..." Chili asked and nodded his head toward Iris. Cress was silent at the moment. Then he turned to Iris with serious expression: "Iris. If we tell you the secret of our family, do you promise not to tell it to anybody else?" "O-of course I wouldn't tell!" Iris informed seriously. "Do you really promise?" Chili asked strictly: "The secret of our family has the biggest effect on Cilan." Iris flinched when she heard this. Then she said with determined tone and rose hers fist to the roof: "I promise on my dragon master honor not to tell the secret of Corosa family to outsiders!" "Impressive..." Chili chuckled. Cress nodded accepting, took a breath and started: "It's true that our family has a bond with Zygarde. Because we are descendants of the first servant of Zygarde." "Really?" Iris asked with widened eyes but Cress silenced her rising his hand and continued:

"_Some time after the war woman who had become Zygarde's servant started miss hers family so she asked permission for Zygarde to return her home village for a bit. Zygarde gave permission and maiden got hers body back twice a year, spring and autumn. Then she visited her home village and spent there seven days. One day woman fell love with man and she became pregnant. When she two times later returned, she has a little baby who has a symbol on the his/hers body which told for baby's ancestry. The woman left baby for baby's father and his family but she came meet hers child and her loved man in every spring and autumn. When she hasn't anymore power to be Zygarde's servant, hers child accepted continue his/hers mother's duty. This continued with his/hers childrens, grandchildrens and other descendants until we were born."_

Iris was silent at the moment before she said: "I understand but why this has the biggest effect on Cilan?" "You see, when Zygarde's servant give birth for children, one of children must have the symbol of Zygarde's servant on the his or hers body. Only childrens with this symbol are allowed to continue the duty as Zygarde's servant and the duty is transmitted for their descendants," Cress explained seriously: "Our granmother transmitted the duty as Zygarde's servant from hers father and hers duty was transmitted for ours mother. And when we were born, Cilan transmitted the duty as Zygarde's servant from ours mother." "CILAN?" Iris exclaimed and got up. She stared at boys without believing hers ears. Cilan who doesn't believe any kind of supernatural was the servant of Zygarde. It sound very unconvincing in Iris's ears. "Yes. Cilan has the symbol of Zygarde on his body but he doesn't show it," Cress stated: "But here is another way to recognize the servant of Zygarde. You are already noticed that ours grandmother, mother and Cilan has same eyes. Green eyes without whites are the second way to recognize the servant of Zygarde." Iris wasn't able to say anything. If Cilan was the servant of Zygarde, why he was so atheist? But Cilan has fought with his grandmother about this thing. And then Iris remembered something very worrying. Iris said very carefully: "Did Cilan kill your mother because he doesn't want become the servant of Zygarde?" Here was a silence in the living room. Boys stared at Iris with open mouths. Iris felt herself nervouser. Then Chili grabbed Iris's arms, the most serious look in his eyes which Iris had ever seen, and he demanded: "Who has told you that lie!?" "Darwin... He said that Cilan killed yours mother," Iris answered unsurely. "IT'S A LIE!" Chili shouted: "Cilan isn't responsible for death of ours mother!" "Calm down, Chili!" Cress said and removed his brother's grip for Iris. Chili shook and looked like he was going to cry. Finally Chili calmed down little bit and said: "Cilan didn't kill ours mother. It was an accident." "I-I don't... don't understand..." Iris said carefully and petted nervous Axew. Cress took a breath again before he started to tell. The truth of Cilan and theirs mother.

"When were born, Cilan was that who has the symbol of Zygarde on his body. We were raised normally until we become 9 years old. Then ours mother and grandmother started to speak Cilan about his duty as the servant of Zygarde. At the time Cilan wasn't a science fanatic but he felt about his future duties with curiousity and interest. It looked like Cilan would follow ours mother's footsteps. But then that happened... We were playing on the playground next to the Pokemon Center when Cilan must had gone to bathroom. Me and Chili continued playing and we didn't notice how long Cilan was gone. When our parents came to get us back to home, we understood that Cilan hadn't returned yet. Ours parents got worried and when Cilan wasn't found in the Pokemon Center, they called police. But here wasn't any signs of Cilan. Later ours mother found out where Cilan would be. Just like I told before, ours mother was the srevant of Zygarde before Cilan, so she had somekind sixth sense on the basis of which mother deduced that somebody was break on the Zygarde's Island and she decided leave there alone. She found Cilan who had summoned Zygarde in the cave of island but Zygarde has started rampage. Ours mother started to act. First she took Cilan away from the danger zone and after it she started to calm Zygarde," Cress told. Iris has listen the story until this but she couldn't help but to ask: "Did you mother manage to calm Zygarde?" Cress nodded seriously: "Yes, she did, but just when she managed make Zygarde return back, there was an earthquake in the island... She hadn't time to escape." Iris stared at boys with shock. She tried say something but she didn't know what to say so Cress continued telling with painful face: "Finally polices found Cilan and ours mother's corpse from the Zygarde's island. Chili and me were so unhappy because of ours mother death that we blamed Cilan of it. That hurted Cilan deeply. He also blamed himself and started to be afraid of his ability. He denied himself every supernatural thing, also his duty as the Zygarde's servant, and he focused on science and other things. When we became Striaton City's Gym leaders, Cilan promised that he will never return back to the Nalire Island. Althought we are already accepted that mother's death wasn't Cilan's fault, Cilan hasn't forgiven himself. That's why he has told Darwin that Cilan killed ours mother."

Iris sat in place, unable to say anything. She was never foresee that Cilan could experience as shocking as this. But Cilan had never told anything about his past when he was traveling with Ash and Iris. And when you took into account the fight between of Cilan and his granmother, stories made lot of sense. "Do you think that Cilan has left the island?" Iris asked worriedly. "We aren't sure. His bag is still here," Chili said seriously. "But what if he is meeting his friend in this island?" Iris proposed. "Cilan hadn't friends here," Chili said grimly: "He was afraid that he may hurt others if he make same mistake than before." After this Chili added with a small smile: "I mean... He hadn't friends before he met you and Ash." Iris heart beated and she could felt herself blushing a little bit. "Cilan... I'm sorry... I didn't know what you have experienced... Maybe we should talk together..." Iris thought in her mind. Then Iris got up for sofa and said with determined tone: "Let's try find Cilan! This time me and mine pokemons are helping!" Chili and Cress glanced at each others. Then they smiled: "Thank you, Iris." Chili got up and said: "Alright, enought standing! Let's go search ours younger brother!"

"He isn't anymore on this island."

Youths turned and noticed that Mrs. Corosa was standing with Espeon in the doorway but instead of her strict face she looked worried. "Are you sure, grandmother?" Chili asked. Mrs. Corosa glared at Chili: "I may be old but I have been Zygarde's servant so long that I know when things are turned worse." But then Mrs. Corosa's face turned again worried: "Cilan is on the island of Zygarde." "What? But Cilan sweared that he would never go there!" Cress exclaimed. "That's very worrying point. He isn't alone and Zygarde doesn't like people with him," Mrs. Corosa stated. "Is Cilan in trouble?" Chili exclaimed worriedly? Mrs. Corosa's face turned more worried: "It's possible..."

"Where is the island of Zygarde?"

Chili, Cress and Mrs. Corosa stared Iris. "Where is the island of Zygarde?" Iris repeated her question. "This doesn't apply to you Iris, so..." Mrs. Corosa said strictly but Iris interrupted her: "I know that I'm outsider! I know that your family's things doesn't belong to me. I know that you are trying protect Zygarde's location. But one thing is sure: Cilan is my friend! And I'm not leaving my friends in trouble when they would need help!" Mrs. Corosa flinched. Iris stared her determinedly. There was silence in the living room until Mrs. Corosa said: " I understand. Come. I show you where the island of Zygarde is located." Iris glanced surprised at Axew. Then she glanced at boys. Cress smiled. Chili grinned and gave thumbs up. Iris nodded quickly and followed Mrs. Corosa into the balcony. Espeon leaped smoothly on the balcony railing and Axew tried mimic that move but Iris grabbed Axew in her arms. Mrs. Corosa pointed the distand island which she had been watch before: "That's the island of Zygarde. Only the servants of Zygarde are allowed to enter there but now somebody else with Cilan is broke there..." Iris stared worriedly at the island. Then Iris said: "I go there and find out who." "Wait!" Mrs. Corosa exclaimed but Iris had already jumped over the balcony railing on the groung. "Be careful!" Mrs. Corosa shouted after her. Iris nodded and grabbed one of hers pokeballs: "Dragonite! Come out!" "Draaarrgh!" Dragonite roared when it got out. "Dragonite! We must go to that island!" Iris pointed the island which Mrs. Corosa had mentioned before: "You must took us there." Dragonite glanced at the island which Iris was pointing, nodded and let girl climb on its back. Then they left toward the island of Zygarde.


	10. Zygarde arrives!

**Chapter 9**

Iris and Axew flew on the Dragonite's back to the island of Zygarde. When they arrived into the island, Iris returned Dragonite back to its pokeball. "Thank you, Dragonite. I will call you if we need your help," Iris said, put the pokeball back to hers pocket and looked around. There was no signs of Cilan or suspicious people. "Do you notice anything, Axew?" Iris asked. "Axew..." Axew answered and shook its head. Iris started think how she would find Cilan. Then she remembered: Zygarde was Ground and Dragon type. So Iris closed hers eyes and focused to sense the location of Zygarde. A moment passed and Iris didn't sense anything yet. But then! Iris flinched when she sensed something unusual. She opened hers eyes and looked around. "This way," Iris muttered and ran with Axew in hers hairs.

Iris ran until she stopped once again to look around. "Zygarde is near," Iris thought when she pressed her hand on cliff. Axew also looked around. Then it exclaimed and pointed somewhere. Iris turned to look the way Axew pointed and noticed the decorated cave mouth. "Well done Axew!" Iris praised and patted Axew's head. Iris came closer the cave and peeked in. Nobody was seen but Iris felt how an odd feeling she felt became stronger. Iris entered and walked down the stairs. Silence was oppressive and a little bit creepy but an image of Cilan in trouble made Iris continue. Iris continued until she entered the hall. And then she and Axew saw them!

"What you do here?" Agaue demanded from Iris who was standing at the entrance of the hall. Elliot turned stare Iris. "How she found us?" Elliot mumbled. Iris was speechless for a moment until she got her ability to speak back. "Are you those who irritate Zygarde?" Iris asked strictly: "And what have you done for Cilan?!"

"He is fine."

Agaue, Elliot and Iris stared an elder man. The man had goatee and dark hairs. He was wearing a black suit. Iris stared the man suspiciously but then she noticed Cilan standing next to the man. "Cilan! Are you alright?" Iris exclaimed anxiously. Looked like Cilan was fine but something was wrong. Boy's face was expressionless and his eyes were liveless. "Crying doesn't help," elder man informed Iris when he placed his hand on Cilan's shoulder: "He doesn't hear or remember you. He is under my control." "No way!" Iris exclaimed shocked, then she shouted: "What have you done for him?!" Just then a pokemon, which Iris hadn't seen before, stepped next to the man. The pokemon reminded Sawsbuck but it had black pearls in its horns and it had expressionlesses eyes. The man patted pokemon's head and answered Iris's question: "I didn't anything unusual. I just asked my Stantler to hypnotize the boy for a bit." "Why?!" Iris shouted. "You start bother me," Agaue snorted and grabbed one of hers pokeballs. Then she said: "Claydol, come out." "Claydoool..." Claydol said. Iris's eyes widened in shock when she recognized the pokemon. "Claydol?" Iris exclaimed and turned stare Agaue: "Are you-?" "Did you just understood that it was me who participated in the tournament?" Agaue snorted and pointed Iris: "Claydol! Use Psychic!" Claydol's eyes turned light blue colored and same colored aura surrounded Iris which prevented Iris move. "Hopefully you understand now why children shouldn't get involved in the affairs of adults," the elder man said coldly. "'The affairs of adults'?" Iris snapped: "Why do you irritate Zygarde?" The elder man sighed: "These children today... They have an obsession get involved in the affairs of adults because they watch too much television... Well, I think here is no reason to not tell the reason." "But Mr. Teollon!" Elliot exclaimed: "That child doesn't need-" Mr. Teollon rose his hand and silenced Elliot. "It doesn't matter," Mr. Teollon said and turned speak to Iris:

"I'm studied everything about Zygarde and I think that Zygarde's powers are very useful. You know that Zygarde control the ecosystem. If somebody would manage use its powers then anybody could control and change the world. And I'm going to be that somebody who use Zygarde's power. But unfortunately Zygarde doesn't appear if its servant doesn't call it. That's why I must ''persuade'' Zygarde's servant to summon it."

"That's all? You hypnotized Cilan only that you would get Zygarde's powers and customize your own world?" Iris demanded. Mr. Teollon shook his head frustatedly. "You childrens doesn't understand..." Mr. Teollon sighed: "Zygarde united two belligerenting folk but still people can't live together. It's better that just the one person made all decisions on behalf of the world." "Conquering the world... I should knew it," Iris snapped but then she cried for pain when Claydol squeezed her using Psychic. "Doesn't anybody teached manners for you?" Agaue asked coldly. "It's time," Mr. Teollon said and turned to speak to Cilan: "I order you summon Zygarde. Now." Without a word Cilan walked in front of the altar, kneeled and crossed his hands like he was going to pray. A plant shaped mark appeared on the boy's back shoulder and green aura surrounded Cilan when he said with dreamlike tone:

"Zygarde. Your servant call you. Hear a silent pray of my heart through the great ground and show yourself for your loyal servant. Hear a weak whisper of my spirit through the large plants and prove your powers in front of your servant's eyes."

Then it happened. First the statue on the altar started glow brightly green. Then ground started shake a little bit. "It is coming!" Elliot shouted in front of a computer: "Zygarde is coming!" Mr. Teollon smirked. The earthquake became stronger and blinding green light filled the hall. Claydol was scared enough that it removed its psychic grip for Iris who fell on the floor. Iris exclaimed for pain but soon she forgot her pain when she noticed what was happened. Here was a serpent pokemon which had black and green skin and two eyes which consisted of four hexagons. Zygarde was arrived.


	11. Is here still hope?

**Chapter 10**

"Finally! I have waited years so I would get Zygarde's power and now it's time!" Mr. Teollon exclaimed and spreaded out his arms. Zygarde glared at Mr. Teollon and his minions. Iris felt like that Zygarde didn't like them. Then Iris noticed something worrisome: Cilan had fallen after Zygarde's appear and was now unconscious. Iris got up and ran to Cilan. She was lucky that Mr. Teollon and others were focusing on Zygarde so they didn't notice that Iris ran toward Cilan. "Zygarde! I'm your master for now!" Mr. Teollon shouted and grabbed a pokeball. Iris gasped when she recognized the pokeball as Master Ball. Zygarde doesn't looked like an idea becoming captured. It used Dragon Pulse which it fired on the walls of the hall. "Mr. Teollon! The level of Zygarde's power has risen up!" Elliot shouted. "I don't care," Mr. Teollon said: "I'm going to capture it, so it is only good that I see what it's capable to do." Zygarde continued firing Dragon Pulse until it made a hole on the wall of the hall. The hole was too small that Zygarde would move throught it but pokemon didn't care about it. After it Zygarde charged against the wall until the wall broke down and Zygarde fled away. Mr. Teollon didn't like this. "We must capture it!" Mr. Teollon shouted strictly. "But what about those two?" Agaue asked and pointed at Iris and still unconscious Cilan. "You are right. We can't allowe childrens destroy our plan," Mr. Teollon stated and glanced at Iris from under his spandrels. Iris flinched and prayed in her mind that Axew would still hide in her hairs. "I go after Zygarde, take care that childrens don't disturb me," Mr. Teollon ordered. Iris tried think what she should do. She wanted stop Mr. Teollon and rescue Zygarde but she can't leave Cilan alone. Iris yelped when Claydol used once again Psychic and threw Iris and Cilan back of the hall. Axew managed to hide in Iris's hairs. Situation turned worse when Elliot also took a pokeball in his hand. The pokeball opened and a snowflake shaped pokemon appeared in the hall. "Cryogonal! Use Ice Beam!" Elliot ordered. "Cryoo," Cryogonal said and fired a light blue energybeam which created ice. Cryogonal continued firing unti here was an icy prison surrounding Iris and Cilan. "You stay here until Zygarde is us," Agaue smirked when Elliot returned Cryogonal back to the pokeball. "Let's go Agaue. We must be with Mr. Teollon if he would need help," Elliot said. Agaue just snorted and they left the hall leaving Iris, Axew and Cilan as prisoners.

Zygarde was annoyed that it is called without any reasons. And it sensed that those three humans, who were intruded on its home island, would like do something selfish. Zygarde didn't like this idea. So it decided get rid of these humans. First it collected energy in its body and then Zygarde released energy as huge explosion. Zygarde had use Land's Wrath.

"Susanna! Are you alright?" Mr. Corosa exclaimed worriedly and helped his sick-looking wife sit on the chair. "Zygarde... It's returned..." Mrs. Corosa whispered: "And it is angry... Somebody is threating it..." Chili, Cress and Darwin were with their grandparents in the living room and they stared their grandmother with worried eyes. "Do you thin that Zygarde will come here?" Cress asked carefully from his grandmother. "Maybe..." was the only answer Mrs. Corosa gave. Chili and Cress glanced at each others worriedly. Darwin pressed his head on the Chili's lap and whispered: "I'm afraid..." Chili petted his younger brother's hairs and said: "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." But simultaneosly Chili and Cress thought in theirs mind: "Cilan. And Iris. Be alright..."

"Axew. Are you alright?" Iris asked when she picked Axew from hers hairs and placed it on the floor. Axew nodded as answer. Iris smiled relievely but then she turned to face still unconscious Cilan. Iris sighed and shook Cilan's shoulder. "Cilan! Can you hear me?" Iris asked. Cilan didn't answer. Axew started push Cilan's arm to make boy wake up. "Cilan! Wake up already!" Iris shouted and shooked Cilan with more power. Finally Cilan groaned and opened carefully his eyes. "Finally," Iris sighed relievedly. "I-Iris..." Cilan said weakly and managed sit up: "W-what happened?" Iris stared at the boy surprised: "Don't you remember?" Cilan held his head. "I thi-think... I think I remember," Cilan said: "I went out to get some fresh air after our fight but when I was going to return back to my grandparents I saw an unknown pokemon and when I tried to got closer it... everything turned dark..." "You was hypnotized that you would summon Zygarde," Iris explained: "And now we are as prisoners here." Cilan's face turned pale for shock. "N-no... Don't... don't tell me that we are on the island of Zygarde?" Cilan asked carefully. "Yes, we are," Iris said and rose up. "And if we don't got out of here Zygarde become captured and its powers are use in selfish purpose." Iris walked over to the ice wall and touched it carefully. "The wall looks strong but maybe Dragonite's Flamethrower and Crustle's Rock Wecker would be enought to break the wall. Or what you say?" Iris spoke and turned to face Cilan. Iris stared surprisedly at Cilan when she noticed that boy was sitting his head pressed on his knees on the floor. "Cilan?" Iris asked carefully and sat down opposite to Cilan. "I... I don't wanto to be here," Cilan whispered. "Not me either. And that's why we should get out of here and rescue Zygarde," Iris said determinedly. "I don't mean that!" Cilan snapped and Iris noticed that boy was crying. "I... I wanted... I wanted forget the bond between of my family and Zygarde!" Cilan cried: "I have wish that Zygarde would finally leave me alone but no! Just then when I arrived on the Nalire Island, Zygarde started pester me..." "Pester? Do you mean your headaches? Did Zygarde cause them?" Iris asked surprisedly and shared glance with Axew. "Yes! And now I'm here, Zygarde continuously remind me that... That my mistake cost my mother's life... You can't understand how bitter this taste in my mouth! I don't want to be dealing with Zygarde!" Cilan shouted.

_slap_

Silence fell in the icy prison. There was a handprint on Cilan's cheek which was caused by Iris's slap. Cilan stared at Iris with shocked expression. Axew also looked shocked. Iris stared at Cialn strictly before she said: "Cilan. When did you become a little kid?" Cilan flinched and Iris continued: "I understand now what your grandmother meaned for 'escaping'. You blame Zygarde – and yourself – without any reasons and that's why you tried escape. But escaping doesn't help! Think a little! Zygarde felt itself threatened and called you to ask help but you turned your back heartlessly. What you would think if you would need help and nobody would help you? Wouldn't it... hurt?" Cilan stared still at Iris until he pressed his eyes on the floor. Iris stared at the boy. "Iris... I'm... I'm afraid..." Cilan sobbed: "If I didn't summon Zygarde when I was a child, my mother... She would be still alive..." "Cilan," Iris said with gentler tone and placed hers hand on the boy's shoulder: "Your brothers told me what happened your mother. I'm sorry about your mother but your brothers don't blame you for your mother's death. And not me either. But remember that your mother was the servant of Zygarde before you. You should think what she would say if you let Zygarde's powers use in selfish purpose." Cilan stared at Iris unsurely and dried his tears. "B-but... I-I'm not sure if I can do this..." Cilan said timidly. "Seriously Cilan! Have you forgotten everything we have experienced? Landorus, Thundurus, Thornadus, Meloetta and Reshiram? Team Plasma and Team Rocket? We have survived for everything we have experienced because we were working together. We can't give up now!" Iris said with serious tone. Cilan didn't said anything for a moment. Finally Cilan said: "You... You are right, Iris. We must rescue Zygarde. I caused this mess so I must also fix this." "Great!" Iris smiled widely and she stretched out hers hand for the boy. Cilan smiled slightly, grabbed Iris's hand and let Iris help him stood up. "Alright," Iris turned back to the ice wall: "Just like I said before, Dragonite and Crustle could break this ice wall. Let's do it!" "Ummm... Iris," Cilan said and scratched his cheek while smiling embarrasingly: "Your idea is good but... Did you brought my pokemons with you? I think my pokemons would remain in my grandparents."


	12. A burning double battle

**Chapter 11**

"Dragonite! Flamethrower! Excadrill, use Metal Claw! And Gible, use Incinerate!" Iris ordered. Dragonite and Gible did the job as they were told and fired fire on the ice wall while Excadrill hitted the wall with its claws. Axew helped them using Scratch. "Don't you really have any of yours pokemons with you?" Iris asked from Cilan. "Let's see..." Cilan mumbled and began to go through his pockets. Dragonite, Excadrill, Gible and Axew continued breaking the ice wall until Cilan said with surprised tone: "Looks like I had a pokeball in my pocket!" Cilan took the pokeball in his hand and opened it: "Come out, Grovyle!" "Groov," Grovyle said. Iris and Axew stared at Grovyle confusedly. "What's that pokemon?" Iris asked and pointed Grovyle. "It's Grovyle," Cilan answered: "I captured it when it was Treecko but it evolved a week ago." "Is it a Dragon type?" Iris asked with interest. Cilan chuckled: "No, it's a Grass type. But never mind: Grovyle! Use X-Scissor!" Leaves in the Grovyle's arms turned light blue colored and Grovyle crossed its arms so leaves formed a letter X. Then Grovyle charged against the ice wall. Dragonite, Gible, Axew and Grovyle continued destroying the ice wall until it finally broke down. "Great! Well done you all!" Cilan praised pokemons. Dragonite nodded shortly, Excadrill smiled contentedly, Gible and Axew jumped happily and Grovyle gave its thumb up. "You can return now, Dragonite and Excadrill. If we need your help once more, I will call you," Iris said and returned hers two pokemons back into theirs pokeballs. Iris putted dragonite and Excadrill's pokeballs back into hers pocket and took out Gible's pokeball. But Gible was already running stairs up before Iris had time to return Land Shark pokemon back into its pokeball. "Aah! Gible! Wait for us!" Iris exclaimed and Axew in hers hairs followed Gible. Cilan and Grovyle ran after them. Their group ran stairs up and out of the cave. They stopped and looked around. "Where have they gone?" Iris asked worriedly. Cilan hasn't time to say anything when they heard an explosion. They turned and noticed that Zygarde attacking with Dragon Pulse. But it wasn't the only worrisome thing. There was a orange lightball above the Zygarde which splitted up multiple orange lightballs. "It's Draco Meteor!" Iris exclaimed startledly when they noticed that Zygarde was dodging this dangerous move. "Let's go!" Cilan said and they ran in the direction where Zygarde was fighting. Suddenly out of nowhere somebody fired Ice Beam which Cilan, Iris and pokemons dodged just in the nick of time.

"Didn't anybody has teach you that you shouldn't interfere in the affairs of others?"

Cilan, Iris and pokemons lifted up their eyes and noticed Elliot and Agaue who had Cryogonal and Venusaur. "Looks like we must get rid of you," Agaue said coldly: "Venusaur! Use Toxic!" Venusaur obeyed and spat out purple poison from its mouth. "Dodge it!" Iris and Cilan shouted for theirs pokemons. Gible and Grovyle dodged the poisonous spit. "Grovyle! Use X-Scissor!" Cilan ordered. Grovyle prepared X-Scissor and charged toward Venusaur. "Cryogonal, use Protect!" Elliot ordered. Cryogonal placed itself between of Grovyle and Venusaur and a turquoise energy field appeared around of it. Grovyle hitted X-Scissor against the shield and fell on the ground caused by impact. "Oh no! Grovyle!" Cilan exclaimed startledly. "Ice Beam again!" Elliot ordered. "Gible! Block with Incinerate" Iris shouted. Gible jumped between of Grovyle and Cryogonal and fired fire from its mouth which blocked Ice Beam. Meanwhile Grovyle got up, ready to continue the battle. "That's it! I'm already tired of you," Agaue said. Then she pointed the youngs's pokemons and said: "Venusaur! Use Earthquake!" "Venu-SAUUUR!" Venusaur shouted and tramped the ground which caused an earthquake. Cilan, Iris and Axew exclaimed when ground shook and nearly lost their balance. Grovyle and Gible were also focusing to maintain their balance so they didn't see enemy's next move. "Cryogonal! Ice Beam!" Elliot shouted. "Cryooo!" Cryogonal shouted and fired light blue energy beam which frozed Grovyle and Gible's legs on the ground. "Gible! Grovyle!" Iris shouted worriedly. Then she remembered what nurse Joy had said earlier: _"I prefer that you wouldn't use Gible battle anymore today but let it rest." _"Don't stop now, Cryogonal! Froze them solid!" Elliot ordered his pokemon. Cryogonal obeyed and fired an another icebeam toward the youngs's pokemons who tried free theirs legs. "Grovyle! Block with Rock Slide!" Cilan shouted. Grovyle rose its hand and then there were huge rocks landing in front of Grovyle and Gible, protecting them from Ice Beam. When Ice Beam hitted the rocks, it formed an icy rock wall. "Good thinking, Cilan!" Iris said with smile. Cilan scratched his cheek and blushed. "I hate brats like you. Venusaur, Vine Whip!" Agaue hissed. Venusaur started hit the ice rock wall with strong vines. Meanwhile Gible and Grovyle continued freeing their legs. "Axew! You must help Gible and Grovyle! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris requested. "Axew!" Axew nodded, jumped out of Iris's hairs and fired a blue dragon shaped energybeam from its mouth which was targeted toward Venusaur. "Cryogonal! Use Protect!" Elliot shouted. Cryogonal placed itself between of Venusaur and Dragon Rage and formed a turquoise energyshield which blocked the attack. "Venusaur! Use Vine Whip on that brat and hers runt pokemon!" Agaue ordered and pointed Iris and Axew. Venusaur turned toward Iris and Axew and whipped with its vines. Luckily Iris was enought fast that she managed grab Axew and dodge Vine Whip in the nick of time. "Don't stop! Continue with Vine Whip!" Agaue snapped. Venusaur continued attacking and Iris was working hard to dodge vines. Finally Venusaur managed wrap one of its vines around of Iris's ankle and rose the girl up. "Put me down, you...!" Iris shouted at Venusaur. "Iris!" Cilan shouted worriedly. Just then Venusaur wrapped an another vine around of Cilan and rose also him up. Grovyl and Gible stared in horror when their trainers struggled in Venusaur's grip. "Venusaur, smash them!" Agaue ordered. Venusaur rose Iris and Cilan higher like it was going to smash them on the ground. But then...

Gible started shine a bright light. Everyone turned to watch Gible. "Gible is evolving!" Iris shouted excitedly. She even forgot that she was hanging head down in Venusaur's vine. When the light fade away, Gibla was evolved into Gabite! "Wonderful, Gible evolved into Gabite!" Cilan exclaimed with smile. Gabite dropped its head down and fired fire from its mouth which was stronger than Incinerate. "Great! Gabite learned Flamethrower!" Iris shouted with shining eyes. Gabite's Flamethrower melted the ice which froze its and Grovyle's legs and both of pokemons were free! "Cryogonal! Use Ice Beam! Hurry up!" Elliot shouted and pointed Gabite and Grovyle. Cryogonal fired Ice Beam but Gabite used Flamethrower. Attacks collided and seemed equal but soon Flamethrower won, blocked Ice Beam and hitted Cryogonal. "Yay! Go Gabite!" Iris shouted happily. Axew also cheered on Gabite. But Agaue didin't like the situation. "What are you staring at, Venusaur? Smash those brats!" Agaue shouted. Venusar was going to obey its trainer's order but Gabite hitted Venusaur's face with Dragon Rage which caused Venusaur lost its grip from the youngs. Grovyle left no place to stand but charged using Aerial Ace to grab Cilan and Iris before they landed on the ground. "Well done, Grovyle!" Cilan praised Grovyle when it put the youngs carefully on the ground. "Grrrov," Grovyle smiled. When Gabite jumped next to Grovyle, Cilan and Iris turned to face Agaue and Elliot. "Ready, Cilan?" Iris asked. "Ready when you are, Iris," Cilan nodded. "Let's end this! Gabite, use Flamethrower!" Iris shouted. "Grovyle, use Aerial Ace!" Cilan said. Gabite used Flamethrower against Cryogonal and Grovyle hitted Venusaur with Aerial Ace. Both Cryogonal and Venusaur fainted. Agaue was furious when she returned Venusaur back into its pokeball. "We must retreat. I believe that Mr. Teollon has already captured Zygarde," Elliot said to Agaue when he returned Cryogonal back into its pokeball. "Fine," Agaue said bitterly and grabbed another pokeball: "Claydol. Teleport." Just when Claydol was appeared out of its pokeball, Claydol used Teleport and Agaue, Elliot and Claydol disappeared in the flash of light. Iris and Cilan stood for a moment until Iris said worriedly: "We must go to rescue Zygarde." Cilan nodded and young trainers with theirs pokemons went in the direction where they had seen Zygarde fighting...


	13. Mission: rescue Zygarde

**Chapter 12**

Zygarde panted heavily. That itrusive man's Druddigon was a powerful opponent but Zygarde refused give up. This island was Zygarde's home and it didn't like intruders. "Druddigon. Use Draco Meteor!" Mr. Teollon ordered. An orange aura surrounded Druddigon and then it fired into the sky an orange lightball which splitted up as multiple orange lightballs. Zygarde managed dodge most of the meteors but it get hitted couple of time. Zygarde fell on the ground, too tired to continue battle. Mr. Teollon walked towards Zygarde with smirk. "Zygarde. It would had been easier to gave up earlier," Mr. Teollon said and rose the Master Ball up: "Now your powers belong to me."

"Stop!"

Mr. Teollon turned and noticed Cilan, Iris and their pokemons standing at a distance of him. "Aren't Agaue and Elliot capable to take care for couple of youngs?" Mr. Teollon snorted but added: "Well, however. Now I have witnesses that Zygarde's powers become mine." "We aren't going to let you capture Zygarde!" Cilan shouted. "That's right! Zygarde doesn't belong to selfish and evil humans like you!" Iris shouted. "I remember right, I didn't ask your opinion," Mr. Teollon said and turned to face Druddigon: "Druddigon. Get rid of those children." Iris gasped. Then she shouted furiously at Mr. Teollon: "How dare you use Dragon type pokemon in iniquities? That's unforgivable!" Druddigon didn't look like it cared for Iris's worries but got closer the youngs and their pokemons while Mr. Teollon turned towards Zygarde.

Druddigon attacked first using Dragon Claw but Gabite and Grovyle dodged the attack. "Grovyle! Use Aerial Ace!" Cilan shouted. Grovyle charged towards Druddigon and after it hitted Druddigon grabbed Grovyle by the neck and threw it against the solid rock. "Grovyle!" Cialn exclaimed anxiously. Unfortunately boy's exclamation drew Druddigon's attention and the Cave pokemon attacked with Dragon Claw towards Cilan. Cilan didn't manage do anything when he got tackled on the ground just then when dangerous claws hitted that spot where boy's head once was and its claws hitted in the cliff. "I-idiot!" Iris snapped and pushed the boy's shoulder: "When somebody attack towards you, you should dodge or you are lost!" Cilan smiled carefully: "I'm sorry..." Iris sighed and gave a gentle smile for Cilan: "Try be more careful in future." Then Iris pulled Cilan back on his feets and they ran to Grovyle while Druddigon tried pull its claws out of the cliff. "Okay. We do this way: one of us fight against Druddigon and meanwhile another of us stop Mr. Teollon. Which one do which thing?" Cilan asked while he helped Grovyle back on its feets. "I will stop Mr. Teollon. I leave Gabite to fight with Grovyle against Druddigon," Iris decidecd. "Are you sure that you can do it? He also has Stantler," Cilan said worriedly. "You idiot," Iris said with smile: "I have all of my pokemons with me. I will survive." "Ax! Axew!" Axew said while nodding. "Fine, but... Be careful," Cilan said with careful smile. "Yes, I will," Iris said and got up. Just then Druddigon managed to pull its claws out of the cliff and turned to glare the youngs. "Gabite. Attack using Dragon Rage! We must rescue Zygarde," Iris said. Gabite nodded in understanting. "Grovyle and me take take care that Druddigon doesn't go after you," Cilan promised. Iris nodded and ran towards Mr. Teollon. Druddigon turned after Iris but its attention was drawn back to Gabite and Grovyle who attacked using Dragon Rage and Leaf Blade.

Mr. Teollon walked towards Zygarde and did it what he was come to do: he threw the Master Ball on the Zygarde and the Order pokemon disappeared in the red flash of light. Mr. Teollon smirked when he picked up the ball on the ground. "Finally. Your powers belong to me, Zygarde," Mr. Teollon informed. "Emol-gaaa!" came a voice and then something grabbed the Master Ball from the man's hand. Mr. Teollon turned and and noticed Emolga gliding with the Master Ball towards Iris. "Well done, Emolga!" Iris praised it when Emolga landed on the Iris's head, satisfied look on its face. "Now I'm really going to lost my nerves on you!" Mr. Teollon shouted: "I have tried to get Zygarde's powers already years. I'm not going to fail for the second time!" Cilan flinched and thought in his mind: "For the second time? What is he talking about?" "Druddigon! Use Draco Meteor!" Mr. Teollon ordered. An orange aura surrounded Druddigon and it fired an orange lightball into the sky. Then it splitted up as multiple small meteorites which landed on the ground. Cilan, Iris and their pokemons dodged them for dear life. One of them nearly hitted Iris but she managed dodge it just a nick of time but unfortunately Emolga, which was still hanging on the Iris's hairs, dropped the Master Ball because of the sudden dodge. "ZYGARDE!" Cilan and Iris shouted in horror when the Master Ball rolled on the ground. "Druddigon! Grab that ball!" Mr. Teollon shouted while pointing at the Master Ball. Druddigon charged towards the ball but Gabite and Grovyle attacked on the Druddigon. Unfortunately Druddigon just needed hit these two pokemons away with Dragon Claw. Both Grovyle and Gabite landed on the ground and fainted. "Oh no!" Iris shouted and grabbed the pokeball: "Gabite! Return!" Cilan also has took the pokeball in his hand: "Return, Grovyle. You battled well." Druddigon charged towards the Master Ball but Iris took an another pokeball in hers hand: "Dragonite! Stop Druddigon!" Dragonite roared when it was sent out and Druddigon focused on a new opponent. "Druddigon! I order you grag the Master Ball!" Mr. Teollon shouted angrily. Druddigon hestitated. It wanted obey its trainer but it didn't want turn its back to its new opponent. Iris took the opportunity. "Dragonite! Use Ice Beam!" Iris shouted. Dragonite fired a light blue energybeam which Druddigon dodged. "Then use Dragon Rush!" Iris ordered. A light blue, dragon shaped aura surrounded Dragonite and it charged towards Druddigon. Dragonite hitted Druddigon and Druddigon flew against Mr. Teollon caused by the impact force. Because of this both Druddigon and Mr. Teollon fell from the cliff edge. Iris, Axew and Cilan exchanged shocked glances and they rushed to the cliff's edge checking the situation. They glanced over the edge and noticed for their relief that both Mr. Teollon and Druddigon were laying as unconscious on the wide promontory about two metres beneath them. "They were lucky," Cilan sighed and pressed his hand to his chest: "I wouldn't like get another person's live of conscience. Iris, do you have an Xtransceiver?" Iris rolled her sleeve and showed hers purple Xtransceiver to Cilan. "I got it as a gift from Drayden," Iris said with smile. "Good. Will you call the police?" Cilan asked: "I don't want that he would try capture Zygarde again." "Understood," Iris nodded. While Iris returned Emolga and Dragonite back into their pokeballs and called the police, Cilan picked up the Master Ball. "They told me that they arrive as soon as possible. Your grandparents had already made you a missing person report," Iris told when she ended the call. Cilan looked suddenly quite thoughtful. Then he said: "Maybe I was quite cruel with my words when I fought with my grandmother." "Yes, you was," Iris said putting hers hands on hers hips: "You should apologize for her." "I will do it but first I must free Zygarde," Cilan decided and turned away. "Cilan? Where are you going?" Iris asked. "To the Zygarde's temple," Cilan answered: "I will free Zygarde there." "Wait! I come with you!" Iris shouted. She checked that Mr. Teollon was still unconscious and then Iris ran after Cilan.


	14. Does history repeats itself?

**Chapter 13**

Cilan, Iris and Axew arrived into the hall where located Zygarde's altar. Cilan walked up the stairs and to the altar, took the Master Ball into his hand and opened it. Here was just a flash of light and Zygarde appeared. He placed the ball to the ground, took a rather big rock into his hand and smashed the Master Ball with the rock. After this Cilan stood up and said while he wiped the dust from his vest: "Zygarde. You are free now. You don't need to be afraid of Mr. Teollon anymore." Zygarde just lay in place and didn't react to Cilan's words. Cilan and Iris exchanged worried glances. "Zygarde?" Cilan asked. No react. Iris walked to Zygarde and pressed hers ear against its body. "I think I can hear its heartbeats... They are so silent..." Cilan swallowed nervously and looked thoughtful. Iris petted Zygarde's head when Cilan said: "Iris. Will you turn aside, please?" Iris stared Cilan confusedly but she walked aside nevertheless. Cilan kneeled in front of Zygarde, crossed his hands and closed his eyes. A familiar plant shaped mark appeared on the Cilan's back shoulder and weak green aura surrounded him. "Zygarde. I beg you, answer my voice and and tell me that you are alright," Cilan whispered. The same green aura, which surrounded Cilan, surrounded Zygarde too but nothing happened. There was concern in Cilan's eyes when he opened his eyes but he tried again. "Zygarde. Answer me, please," Cilan asked. He remembered what had happened in that horrible day. That day when Cilan lost his mother and denied Zygarde. Uncertainty and fear began to take over his mind... Cilan eyes snapped open when he felt somebody holding his hands. Cilan turned his head and noticed that Iris was kneel behind him and holding his hands. "Cilan. Let's do this together. I don't know habits of your family but I understand Dragon type pokemons well. Let me help," Iris said. Cilan stared at Iris as surprised but then he nodded, turned back to Zygarde and closed his eyes. Iris also closed hers eyes and they made request together: "Zygarde. Don't give up but fight. We know that you are a strong pokemon. Don't give the victory for those who don't deserve it. We beg you bottom of our hearts, answer our words ans tell us that you still have the power of life, please."

First nothing happened. Cilan and Iris opened their eyes and stared at Zygarde with worry. Axew also looked very worried. But then! Zygarde got slowly up and said: "Thank you for saving me." A frightened exclamation escaped from Cilan's mouth and he jumped some distance away. Iris glared at Cilan: "Is that the way you have to react to the Zygarde's applauded? What a kid." Cilan laughted embarrasedly. Iris stepped closer Zygarde, bowed and said: "It was our pleasure to help you, Zygarde. I'm happy that you are alright." Zygarde explored Iris and Axew at his gaze before it said: "You aren't the member of my servant family like he is but still you helped him and me. I owe for you and your pokemon partners." Iris blushed slightly when she answered: "Y-you're welcome..." Then Zygarde turned to talk with Cilan: "Cilan. I know that you are afraid of me and your duty in deep inside of you because of yours mother's death." Cilan flinched and tried to think something to say but Zygarde continued: "You are afraid because you don't remember what happened in that day." Cilan stared at Zygarde speechless. Finally he managed say: "I-I don't remember? But... Of course I remember what happened in that day! It...It was so unforgettable experience, in cruel way." Zygarde shook its head: "That's just what I meant. You are too focused on your mother's death that you aren't able to remember the full truth." "What do you mean?" Cilan exclaimed as little bit annoyed: "What important thing would I have forgotten from that day?" "Allow me tell," Zygarde said and then the hall was full of green light which caused Cilan, Iris and Axew close their eyes.

* * *

><p>When they finally opened their eyes, they noticed that they were still in the Zygarde's temple. But a one thing was changed. Zygarde was rampaging in the its temple altought it was previously quite calm. "Zygarde! Why are you rampaging?!" Cilan exclaimed but then Iris noticed something weird. "Cilan! Look at us! We are just like then when Zoroark showed us its past with Nurse Joy!" Iris said. Cilan looked at himself and he noticed that Iris was right. They were transparents like hologramms. Then another voice got their attentions. "Mother! I'm so scared!" was heard a child's voice behinf of them. Cilan and Iris turned and their eyes widened. Here were two humans on the doorway of the temple, a boy and a woman. The boy had light green hairs and he was wearing a white t-shirt, light yellow vest, dark blue shorts and sneakers. The woman had lilac hairs and she was wearing a polo shirt, jeans, light brown jacket and sneakers. Cilan and his mother.<p>

"Everything will turn good, dear," Cilan's mother said while hugging hers crying son. Cilan's mother glanced at rampaging Zygarde before she took the boy out. Iris glanced with concerned look at Cilan who had stared speechlessly what occurred. Soon Cilan's mother returned back into the temple and ran to still angry Zygarde. Cilan's mother kneeled in front of the altar, crossed hers hands, closed hers eyes and a familiar green aura surrounded her. "Zygarde. Hear the voice of my heart and calm down," Cilan's mother said. The green aura surrounded Zygarde also and it stopped rampaging. It turned its gaze at Cilan's mother and looked like it was listening her. "Zygarde... I know that you are confused and hurt but listen me, please," Cilan's mother said with calming tone: "Go back under the ground. I promise that nobody will threaten you. I promise it bottom of soul." Iris and Axew stared at Cilan's mother. Hers calmness and seriousness made a hit with Iris. Looked like that woman's words had effect on the Zygarde too because the Order pokemon nodded. The floor of altar opened and Zygarde disappeared into the hole. The hole closed and and silence fell into the hall. "Wow, Cilan. Your mother was great," Iris said impressed. Cilan just nodded with a sad smile. A suddenly voice catched their attention.

"You destroyed my plan!"

Everybody – Cilan, Iris, Axew and Cilan's mother – turned and noticed a man with Druddigon standing on the doorway of the hall. The man was wearing a high-collared black jacket and black trousers and brown shoes. Apparently here was something familiar in that man because Cilan's surprised face was turned into shocked. Cilan's mother stood up and she glared at the man. "How dare you kidnap my son and force he summon the Zygarde? And how dare you attack on the Zygarde?" Cilan's mother demanded angrily. "You servants of Zygarde don't understand Zygarde's powers," the man informed: "Not using the powers of the pokemon like Zygarde is waste! Don't you understand how Zygarde's powers would change the world?" "Yes, I understand," Cilan's mother said calmly and crossed her arms: "And I don't see anything good at it. If humans want make the world better place, they should do it by themselves. They don't need the powers of the legendary pokemon." The man just snorted. "Too bad," the man said coldly: "But now the issue: you know my plan so you should go to under the ground. This isn't anything personal, I just can't let you destroy my plans once again." Cilan's mother stared with shock at the man. Just when Cilan's mother slipped hers hand into hers pocket to sent out a pokemon, the man said the last words: "Druddigon. Earthquake."

* * *

><p>There was again a blinding flash of light and Cilan, Iris and Axew noticed that they were back in the present time. "Do you now remember what happened in that day?" Zygarde asked for Cilan. Iris turned to look Cilan who looked shocked. Iris understood it well, it wasn't easy to watch how own mother deceased. Iris walked to the boy and placed hers hand on Cilan's shoulder. She tried to say something comforting but Iris didn't invent anything so she hugged Cilan. Cilan flinched but then he calmed down and hugged Iris. When they released each others, Cilan turned face the Zygarde: "Zygarde. Thank you that you showed me the truth. But it is your time go back to under the ground." Zygarde nodded. Iris flinched when the floor of the altar opened and revealed the hole which they saw in the past. The bottom of the hole was unable to see because some kind of energyflow filled. Zygarde disappeared into the hole and the hole closed slowly. Cilan and Iris were standing for a while until Cilan said: "Mission completed. Shall we now leave?"<p>

"Unfortunately you can't."

Cilan and Iris turned and noticed that Mr. Teollon, Agaue, Elliot and Druddigon were standing on the doorway of the hall. "What? But...! You fell on the crag!" Iris exclaimed. "Yes, we fell," Mr. Teollon said coldly: "But Agaue and Elliot got us here. And now: call Zygarde back and you possibly can leave without wounds."

"It was you..."

Iris and Axew turned to look at Cilan. The boy was turn his eyes on the floor and shadows covered his face. "You... You killed my mother!" Cilan shouted his eyes full of tears and fury and he pointed at Mr. Teollon. Iris turned slowly to look at Mr. Teollon and then she understood: the man in the past and Mr. Teollon were one and the same person! Mr. Teollon just sighed: "Too bad you remembered. I hope that you could be useful for me as long as you don't remember me. But... It can't be helped. But just I said previously, summon Zygarde back and nobody get hurt." "Do you really think that I would become your marionette after all you have done?!" Cilan shouted: "Think again!" "That's right!" Iris said. "Fine," Mr. Teollon said: "If you don't want do teamwork with us, I must get rid of you." Iris and Cilan flinched. "Y-you can't do that! Without Cilan you can't summon Zygarde!" Iris shouted and pointed Cilan. Mr. Teollon smirked. "You don't know much of the servant family of Zygarde," Mr. Teollon said for Iris: "If Cilan die, somebody of his brothers's children inherit Cilan's duty. Am I right, Cilan?" Cilan swallowed nervously and whispered for Iris: "It's true..." "Your time is over, brats," Agaue said and sent out Claydol: "Claydol! Use Psychic!" Claydol's eyes turned light blue colored and light blue aura surrounded Cilan, Iris and Axew, preventing them to move. "You can't blame anybody else but yourselves," Mr. Teollon said and turned away: "Goodbye. Druddigon, use Earthquake." "Draargh!" Druddigon roared when it treaded the ground. Just then Claydol released youngs from its psychic grip and followed its trainer outside. Earthquake caused rocks fell in the hall and youngs looked around to search a safe place. Just then Cilan noticed something. "Iris! Look out!" Cilan shouted and shielded Iris for a falling rock. "Cilan!" Iris exclaimed worriedly when the falling rock injured Cilan. "Are you alright?" Iris shouted and wrapped hers arms around of the boy. Cilan winces in pain but managed to say: "S-somehow..." "AXEEW!" Axew shouted anxiously when more rocks fell in the hall...

* * *

><p>Agaue, Elliot and Mr. Teollon returned their pokemos back into the pokeballs outside of the cave. "Mr. Teollon, was it wise to got rid of the youngs just here? Wouldn't it be smarter to get rid of them somewhere they wouldn't been found?" Elliot asked. "Don't worry about that," Mr. Teollon informed and turned away. "Now I should refine my plan and wait the new servant of Zygarde-" Mr. Teollon said when suddenly they heard a sound, like somethin has explosed. They turned and saw something unexpected.<p>

A strong light bursted out of the mountain and middle of it were Zygarde, Cilan, Iris and Axew inside of an energyball. Zygarde controlled the energyball on the ground and put Cilan and Iris carefully on the ground. Iris helped Cilan to stand. Then Zygarde turned its gaze at Mr. Teollon and his minions and said: "I don't allow you hurt those who protect me." Elliot's hand slipped into his pocket to sent out Cryogonal but Zygarde was faster. Zygarde fired Dragon Pulse towards the enemies, not hitting them directly but the groun in front of them. Mr. Teollon, Agaue and Elliot fell. "That's it!" Agaue snapped: "I get rid of you right now!"

"It's police! Freeze!"

Everybody turned and noticed Officer Jenny with other polices running towards them. Agaue sighed frustatedly when she, Elliot and Mr. Teollon rose their hands up as a sign of surrender. Iris, Axew and Cilan sighed as relief and turned to face Zygarde. "Thank you that you rescued us, Zygarde," Cilan said with smile. Zygarde nodded. "I couldn't allowe you to die after all what you did for me. Now I can rest little bit in peace," Zygarde said. Then the Order pokemon rose above and said: "Farewell until we meet again." Iris, Axew and Cilan waved their hands at Zygarde who returned back to its temple. After this Iris and Cilan exchanged tired smiles and Iris helped the limping boy to Officer Jenny who would bring them back to home. When Zygarde arrived into its temple, it returned back to under the ground through the hole on the altar's floor. The hole closed and Zygarde got its time to rest.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Iris was sitting in the guestroom and looked out of the window while petting Axew. Iris was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with loose puffy sleeves and a black sleeveless blouse under the shirt, a black short skirt, pink leggings and sandals. Iris snapped out of her thoughts when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!" Iris said. Cress entered into the room. He was wearing a white shirt, a gray vest, black trousers and a blue necktie. "I come here just to ask if you would like to go the Feast of Peace in that condition?" Cress asked. Iris looked at hers hand wrapped in gauze and touched a band-aid on her cheek. Iris was quite lucky that she had survive only with some bruises and contusions but Cilan had bruises in addition to dragging ankle. Iris turned her gaze back to Cress: "I want to go the Feast of Peace." "Axeew!" Axew said and nodded determinedly. Cress shrugged with smile: "Fine but don't blame anybody else if your wounds are hurting later." Iris just rolled hers eyes and sttod up: "Is Cilan in the his room? I would like talk with him," Iris asked. "I saw Cilan sitting on the balcony. He would also like go to the Feast of Peace," Cress answered. "Alright. See you later!" Iris said and walked past of him Axew in hers hairs. "Hey, Iris!" Cress shouted after her: "You and Cilan should tell us someday what happened on that island!" Iris just grinned and waved hers hand.

Iris ran in the hallway when she met Mrs. Corosa. Mrs. Corosa was wearing a green jacket suit. "You look fine despite your bruises," Mrs. Corosa stated. "Good day, Mrs. Corosa," Iris greeted: "I'm searching Cilan." "Continue hallway still for a short distance and then turn left," Mrs. Corosa told. Iris nodded as thank but when she was going to continue, Mrs. Corosa stopped her. "I'm so sorry about that how have I behave towards you before. I was worry about Zygarde and I alleviated my stress for you. I hope that you can forgive me," Mrs. Corosa said apologeticly. "Of course I forgive you, Mrs. Corosa," Iris said with smile: "I understand your concerns. But the most important thing is that Zygarde is safe." "And that Cilan has finally got over of my daughter's death. It's also thanks to you," Mrs. Corosa said with slight smile. Iris blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Corosa," Iris said: "See you later." Iris walked past of Mrs. Corosa and she and Axew waved their hands to Mrs. Corosa. Mrs. Corosa watched after Iris. "You become a great Dragon Master, Iris. Zygarde said so and I agree."

Iris opened the door of the balcony and saw that Cilan was watching scenery. "Hi. I hope I'm not disturbing?" Iris asked. Cilan flinched and turned to face Iris. Cilan was wearing a white shirt, black trousers, a sand brown vest and a green necktie. His right ankle and left hand were wrapped in gauze and he has band-aid on his face and hands. "Hello Iris. Hello Axew," Cilan greeted them with smile. "Pansage!" Pansage said happily and Axew jumped from Iris's arms and started play with Pansage. Iris took a chair for herself and sat down next to the boy. They sat together in silence, watching sceneries and Flying type pokemons and listened sounds of Pansage and Axew's playing. Finally Cilan said: "I talk with my grandmother. I apologized our fight. And she apologized her behaviour." "Good," Iris said with smile: "I also meet her on the hallway and she thanked me what I've done." Cilan smiled and focused wayching scenery again. Soon he said: "I also talked with her for something else. I might... I might explore little bit more about duties of the Zygarde's servant." Iris turned turned to stare Cilan. "Really? Are you going to become the servant of Zygarde?" Iris asked with interest. "I'm not sure yet... But I would explore duties while I'm studying into the top Pokemon Connoisseur," Cilan said and scratched his cheek: "Maybe I would find a new taste in my life. But I'm just deliberating it-" Cilan's speech was interrupted when Iris hugged him. "I'm proud of you," Iris said while pressing hers face against the Cilan's shoulder. Cilan's face turned red colored. Then he carefully wrapped his arms around of the girl. They were hugging each others until Cilan finally said: "Iris... I-I-"

"Hey!"

Cilan and Iris flinched and jumped some distance away for others. They noticed that Darwin was standing with Pansear and Panpour on the floor of the balcony. Darwin was wearing black shorts and a checked short sleeved shirt. "Chili asked me to say to you lovers that we are leaving into the Feast of Peace," Darwin said with smile. "Thanks, Darwin," Cilan said embarrasedly: "We are coming." Iris picked up Axew and helped Cilan to stand up and gave a crutch for him. Pansage, Panpour and Pansear followed Darwin before them. Cilan, Iris and Axew walked downstairs together where everybody else were waiting for them. Mr. Corosa was wearing a gray suit. Just like his brothers, Chili was wearing a white shirt and black trousers but he was also wearing a whole black vest and a red necktie. "Well well... What took you two so long? Edward was already prepared the car," Chili asked with knowing smile. Cilan just glared at his bother. Finally everybody got into the car and Edward took them to the Feast of Peace.

Iris sat next to Cilan and focused in the feast's program. First they declared the winner of the tournament. The winner of the tournament was Ulrika whose Vibrava was evolved into Flygon in the end of the tournament. Ulrika received the Medal of Peace and Revival Herbs with smile and sat on the pride of place. Then they told the story of peace and Yasmin performed the servant's dance. Iris admired Yasmin's performance and whispered to Cilan: "If you become the servant of Zygarde, are you going to perform in the Feast of Peace?" Cilan chuckled: "I think I'm forced to..."

Everybody were enjoying for programs until Cilan touched Iris's shoulder and whispered: "Iris. There is something I would talk with you. Would we talk somewhere else?" Iris stared at Cilan confusedly but nodded and stood up. Cilan and Iris walked some distance away from the feast area until they came on the small grassy hill where was able to see also the feast's programs. Axew and Pansage left to play together for some distance away from their trainers. They sat down on the grass and sat in silece until Iris asked: "What you wanted talk with me?" Cilan's faces turned red colored and he looked very shy. Finally Cilan managed open his mouth. "Iris... I'm very thanful that you rescued Zygarde with me. You also helped me get over my mother's death. Bu-but..." Cilan said nervously: "I-I... I... I love you Iris and I wo-would like ask if you would be my girlfriend?"Iris stared at Cilan speechless. Cilan felt his face turned redder and he said quickly: "I u-understand if you don't want to... I'm not going force you." "Cilan..." Iris said with blush and suddenly hugged the boy and said: "Cilan. I... I love you too. And I want to be your girlfriend" Iris and Cilan stared at each others eyes. There was silence between of them until they closed their eyes and their lips touched. They hugged each others after the kiss and turned to watch programs of the Feast of Peace. Iris's head was resting against the Cilan's chest and she asked: "Cilan?" "Yes, Iris?" Cilan asked while petting Iris's hairs. "Would you sing the song of the Zygarde's servant? I would like hear it," Iris asked. Cilan hestitated a moment but then he smiled at Iris and he started sing...

**The End**

**It's done! So what did you like? Was this an interesting fanfiction or just a failure full of cliches? If you leave reviews, be honest without cursing and other foul language, please.**


End file.
